My True Love ( Updating postponed )
by AusllyLoverx3
Summary: Formerly the Story Of Auslly. I decided to change it up a little though: Austin sets up a plan to confess his love to Ally. But when his plan goes wrong will he ever get her? Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally only the plot line.
1. Favors

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters Exept michelle!.**

**Also this is my first fanfiction and Auslly story.. Sorry if their a lit****tle OOC but I mean I'm Trying. I hope you enjoy!**

_Ally's POV_

I was leaning on the counter, flipping through the pages of my book looking for an empty page to write in. Today was a slow day, so far I had only sold a tuba, some drum sticks, a flute, and an acoustic guitar. I glanced up at the clock; I would be giving nelson a piano lesson in about 30 minutes. Just as I settled in and found a blank page to start writing on my best friend Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at Pete's pancakes." She said excitedly

"Trish this is your 3rd job this week!" I replied shutting my book and resting my arms on the counter.

"Well I like to stay busy." Trish said carelessly

"Have you seen Austin today?" she asked changing the subject

"No, I was hoping that you'd seen him." I said

Austin was my song partner, he and I met last year when he stole my song. He was probably hanging out with one of my other best friends, Dez. Austin and Dez were inseparable basically anywhere Austin went Dez went too. I wondered why they hadn't come to Sonic boom, Austin knew that we always met at 4:00 to write new songs. I suddenly found myself thinking about Austin. His beach blonde hair, and his beautiful brown eyes… What am I doing. I have no interest in Austin, none whatsoever. And I think Austin made that pretty clear that time my song book "Accidentally" flipped open , and he read my entry about Dallas. Somehow he thought I was talking about him. I found out and wrote out all of the stuff that I didn't like in a guy, he read the list… and let's just say that Austin ended his day Orange and Sweaty, all because he didn't want us to be more than friends. Not that I cared though.

_Austin's POV_

I plopped down on my bed, I was stuffed. I had just finished eating a huge stack of pancakes with my best friend Dez. Soon he and I would be heading up to sonic boom to hang out with Trish and Ally.

"So dude, when are we gonna leave?" Dez asked messing around with his camera.

"I don't know, if we can't find anything else to do we'll just go up to sonic boom." I replied

Dez nodded and then stood up, he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "Well dude what are you waiting for?" he asked. I stood up and walked out of the room. I wondered what Ally was doing.

When I walked into sonic boom, Ally was just ending her piano lesson with Nelson. It had taken me and Dez a little longer than we thought to get there. We stopped and got some smoothies, and then we Just did stupid stuff like we always did.

"Hey!" Ally said standing up and scooting the piano bench in.

I waved and then leaned on the counter. "Soo, Ally I was wondering if you would help me with something?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, with what?" she asked, walking over to the counter.

"Well, I met this girl named Michelle at the smoothie shop, and I was wondering if you would like, help me write a song to ask her out." I asked.

I waited, I could tell that she was thinking about what to do. Ever since the incident with Cassidy she stopped liking the idea about writing songs for me, for another girl.

"I guess so." She said hesitantly

I smiled and hugged her. Then I raced up to the Practice room.


	2. Writing The Song

**Hola, so I'm gonna try** **to update as much as possible. And just a little hint, there's gonna be a turn of events. So keep an eye out for updates as much as possible, because I plan on updating it a lot. **** I don't own any of the characters except Michelle. Enjoy and REVIEW.**

_Ally's POV_

I slowly walked up to the practice room, I actually didn't want to help Austin write a song for Michelle. Not that I was jealous or anything because I'm not. I mean I have Dallas, we hadn't made anything official, but we were you know getting there. I finished walking up the stairs and slowly crept open the door. Austin was already sitting down messing around with the keys on the piano. I smiled at him and then I walked over to the piano, and took my place next to him.

"Okay, so what do you want the song to be about?" I asked trying my best not to sound upset.

"Well, I don't know, I didn't really think about it. Maybe just something to tell her how sweet she is." He said smiling.

I had no idea what to do. I didn't understand why he wanted me to write a song about someone I had never met before.

"Well Austin I can't write a song about someone I don't know, you need to explain her to me, so that I can get a better idea of her." I said.

He nodded and then began talking; "Okay well, she has brown hair, and big brown eyes. And she has the most beautiful laugh." He said gazing into a blank space.

"Ugh how corny, this is gonna go on forever." I thought, rolling my eyes.

_Austin's POV_

It took about 2 hours to finish the song I was writing for Michelle. The whole time I was with her she seemed a little upset. I continuously asked her what was wrong, but every time I asked she would say nothing. After writing me the song Ally just left the room without saying a word. I wondered if something was happening with her and Dallas, I wouldn't be surprised. I just shook it off, and looked at the newly finished song that was placed above the keys of the piano. I was so excited to sing this Michelle. I picked up the song, folded it, and then placed it in my back pocket. As I was heading out of the door of the practice room I ran into my friend Dez.

"Hey dude, so did you guys finish the song?" he asked sitting his backpack down on the piano bench.

"Yeah, she seemed a little bit upset though." I replied, "I wonder if she and Dallas got into a fight, I just wish she would tell me what was wrong." I said plopping down on the piano bench

Dez nodded. And then pulled a small teddy bear out of his backpack, "Dude you should give her this, she can't hold it in forever." He said holding the bear in my face.

"And a teddy bear is gonna help by…?" I asked

Dez shrugged, put the teddy bear back in his backpack, and left the store.

_Ally's POV_

I unlocked the door to my house, walked in, threw my house key on the counter and ran up to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was upset, and I had no idea why. I just wanted to be alone at the moment though. I was so upset that I didn't even want to be around my best friend Trish. And we did almost everything together. But right now, like I said, I'd rather be alone.

"Ally?!" yelled a familiar voice.

It was Austin, he must have found the spare key taped to the back of the plant we had outside. I rolled my eyes and got up. Then I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I replied in my best "I'm okay" voice.

"Trish told me that you came here, I was just coming to see if you were okay." He said with a grin across his face

I nodded and then turned around to return to my bedroom.

"Wait Ally." Said Austin.

I turned around again and faced him, he looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"I kinda wanted to talk about something." He said smiling.

"Look Austin, I don't want to sound rude but I really want to be alone right now." I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Oh." He replied, nodding and turning around.

I watched as he walked out the door and slowly closed it. I'm quite sure whatever he needed to talk to me about could wait. Frankly I didn't feel like hearing about Michelle. It's not like I was Jealous of her or anything, because I wasn't. But she didn't even sound that interesting.

**Well I left'cha hangin there! Theres probably going to be another chapter up in like 2 hours or so… I have a good idea for the next chapter. Until the next chapter though.. REVIEW **


	3. Moping & Hoping

_Ally's POV_

I sat down on my bed and stared at my purple wall's. I had no idea why I had been so upset. But the anger kept filling into my body. No matter how many times I tried to regain my happiness, it would soon be taken away and replaced by the growing anger inside my body. I sighed heavily still staring at my wall. I needed to find something to do before I exploded. I slowly rose up from my bed and kicked off my pink slippers. I walked over to my closet and took out the first pair of shoes I saw, then I ran downstairs. My father wasn't home, he had to work late at sonic boom. So the house was empty. I grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a note to my dad;

Dear Dad,

I just went out to go find something to do, I'll probably end up with Trish or just hanging out around the mall. I'll be home around 8:00. Call me if you need me to come home early or anything.

Ally

I sat the note on the counter, where it would be visible. Then I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Quickly locking the door and walking off the door step. As I walked down the sidewalk I thought for a moment; _'I wonder what I'm gonna do all day… Its on_ly _6:00 and I didn't have anything to do. I could always go hang out with Austin… But that would be kinda weird I guess… hmm I guess I'll just hang around the mall' _I thought. I sighed deeply and then continued walking down the sidewalk.

_Austin's POV_

I was standing in sonic boom with my best friend Dez, the store was about to close in 5 minutes so we were debating on rather we should go see how Ally was doing, or just walk around the mall like a person with no life. We decided that we would go see Ally first and then we would walk around the mall like complete fools. As Dez and I walked to Ally's house we talked;

_Italics-_**Dez ** Calibri-**Austin**

"_So dude have you sang the song to "Michelle" yet?" _Dez questioned

"No but I want to, I was going to sing it to her this evening but she was busy or something." I said sighing.

"_Aah reeeeejection!" _Dez said shaking his head.

"Dez?!" I yelled.

We made it to Ally's house. I climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. I waited for about 3 minutes until I rang the doorbell again. There was no answer. I wondered where she went, so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed in her number. I waited as the phone rang. But she didn't answer. Now I was worried about Ally. What if someone came into her house and kidnapped her!? I stopped thinking bad thoughts and walked off of Ally's doorstep. I texted her multiple times on the way back to the mall. I was quiet and awkward according to Dez. But how could I be happy and ecstatic while Ally was no where to be found. Dez and I walked into melody diner and took a spot. We talked for a little bit but I was to focused on where ally was to talk about Pancakes at the moment.

_Ally's POV_

I didn't know where I was going I was just walking. Austin texted me multiple times, but I didn't feel like responding. Not right now, I was upset at the moment. And I think I know why. Austin was always asking me to do something for **him** and really all I think he cares about is **himself**. So when he asked me to write that song for him. I guess I was pretty upset. He called and texted. But right now the only thing that was on my mind was finding something to eat. My stomach was growling non-stop, and it was really starting to make me mad. So I walked toward melody diner. I was looking down at my phone when I walked in… If I knew that he would be there, I wouldn't have walked in at that time. But frankly my stupid ass had to be looking down at my phone. Darn!

"Ally!" the blonde headed boy yelled, running towards me and giving me a bear hug. I smiled and released myself from the bear hug.

"Austin!..." I said trying to sound exited.


	4. Noticing the truth

_Ally's POV_

I sat there in awe at what I had just walked into. All day I had been avoiding Austin, and I took one wrong turn. There I was sitting across the table from Austin. He was rambling about something that I didn't have any interest in listening to. Even if I wanted to listen I probably wouldn't be able to. I was too distracted on what had just happened. '_Man, if only I had just stayed home, or if I had gone to the smoothie shop instead.' _ I thought.

"_Ally…ally… Earth to Ally!"_ Austin screamed.

My eyes immediately shot over to Austin's. I had been looking at a sign for onion rings for the last few minutes.

"Yes." I replied smiling.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." He replied placing his hand on mine.

Excitement rushed through my body like it did when our hand's first touched. Shock froze my body, and made it impossible for me to move a limb in it. I just looked at him. His brown eyes and his beach blonde hair. At that moment all the anger drained from my body filling up with butterflies and happiness. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was I falling for Austin. I thought a little bit more. My reason for being mad at him wasn't really valid. _Austin was always asking me to do something for __**him**__ and really all I think he cares about is __**himself. **_The words flowed back to her like song lyrics. She finally knew why she was so upset with Austin. She **liked **him. And not in a friendly way, In a loving way. She couldn't show her feelings for Austin. She couldn't ruin whatever he had with Michelle. Even though she had never met her, she wanted Austin to be happy.

"Umm… yeah, I'm okay.. I have to go." I replied slowly standing to my feet and speed walking to the door.

_Austin's POV_

She just walked away. One touch on the hand, and she was gone. She had seemed out of it the whole time she was with me. Maybe I should just leave her alone for a little bit. Its probably best, but that would be hard, because I'm an overnight internet sensation I have to keep my reputation going. I got up and walked out the door. I had no Idea why Ally was so… not Ally today. Its not like I'd never touched her hand before. Our hands touched in the music room, so it cant be that I touched her hand. Could it? Maybe it was me asking her to write a song for michelle. I bet she wondered if she would like it. Well I'm pretty sure that she would like it. I know that she would like it. Why wouldn't she? I mean for crying out loud Michel… you know what I'm going to far. I'm just gonna stop before I say something that I don't wanna say.

I got home and unlocked my door. My mother and father were out working late so I had the house to myself. '_Maybe I should invite some friends over.'_ I thought. But that would be stupid, my parents could come home at any time. So I texted Dez.

_Italics= _**Dez** Calibri= **Austin**

Hey.

_Hey dude whats up?  
_

Um nothing..

_You sing the song to "Michelle" yet?_

First, dude stop putting quotation marks around michelle. Second no, she wasn't there today.

_Dude you're not gonna get anywhere doing that, you saw here today. I was right there._

Yeah yeah. Whatever.

_Anyway I gotta go I have to go meet tri… I mean Tracy to go on a movie date._

Who's tracy?

_No one! Gotta go….._

And with that I conversation was over. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV maybe watching something would get my mind off of ally.

**Okay, so I left you hanging again. Oooh ally has her a nice little crush. To let you know I'm gonna do about 10 to 15 chapters with this. I have no idea if there will be a sequel though.. Until next time**

**Love Yah, **_**Nikki**_


	5. Lies Lies Lies

_Ally's POV_

I ran back into my room and returned to my bed. I grabbed my book and started writing in an entry;

_Dear diary,_

_Today could possibly be the worst day of my life. Not only did I help write a song for some random girl, but I found out that I actually had feelings for Austin. I can't tell him though. No matter what I feel I have to keep those feelings a secret. So I have to stay away from Austin. Hide my feelings, and pretend like nothing ever happened. I need to turn my focus back to the one and only Dallas… he's so sweet. His smile, his hair, his eyes… so perfect. The way he looked me in the eyes, and the way he talked. _

_I guess I should really talk to Austin though, and give him an excuse on why I can't hang out tomorrow. That would be good I guess. _

_Italics=_** Austin **Calibri=**Ally**

"_Hey ally, are you okay. I've been worried about you all day, why haven't you answered my call's-"_

"Austin I'm fine I was just calling you to let you know that I can't make It to practice tomorrow, because I'm going out of town."

"_Oh, cool where?"_

"Umm.. Err, Colorado."

"_What part?"_

"Why are you asking so many questions, does that matter to you, pssh."

"_Gee I only asked where you where going."_

"Oh well.. um.. er…. Denver."

"_Cool… When are you getting back?"_

"Gee! Why so many questions, its not like were an item."

"_Umm, okay. Ally are you sure your okay you seem… weird."_

"Whaaaaat? No I'm fine."

"_Um. Okay, good luck in Denver Ally."_

"Ah heh thanks."

"_No problem call me when you get back though."_

"Yeah I will… Bye"

**Phone conversation Over.**

I could not believe that I had just lied to Austin. And I'm pretty sure he knew I was lying. I wasn't the best liar in the world.

_**Austin's POV**_

Okay now she was definitely trying to keep away from me. I mean I know ally better than that, I could tell when she was lying and when she wasn't. I went to sonic boom to go wish Mr. Dawson good luck on his trip to Denver. He was about to close up shop, so I wanted to get to him before he left.

"Hey Mr. Dawson, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your trip." I said smiling.

"What trip?" he asked.

"Um the one that ally told me about.. The one to Denver."

Mr. Dawson laughed and walked into his office. My face fell.. I couldn't believe that Ally lied about going to Denver with her dad. Wow, she must really not want to hang around me anymore. I found that really offensive. And it hurt me, and nothing ever hurt Austin moon. Fine if ally wanted to lie and hurt my feelings, then you know what? I'm gonna do the exact same thing. Ally Dawson.. I don't even know you exist anymore. -.-

**Okay Done, and well now you know that there's drama going on and stuff… Shout out to Ashray4! Thanks for reading my story and following it **


	6. MrsSanchez' surprize

_Ally's POV_

I slowly walked into my Parenting class Tuesday morning. I noticed that I was one of the first people to come into the class. I wasn't looking forward to this today, mainly because I had to sit next to Austin. It broke my heart to see him in the hallway, so I knew it would hurt me even more to sit next to him. I settled down in my seat and rested my head on my desk. I was pretty sure that Austin wouldn't notice me since I added blondish brownish highlights, and I curled my hair.

Pretty soon everyone was settled down in the classroom, and our teacher Mrs. Sánchez told everyone to quiet down. I rose my head up and looked over at Austin, who was messing around with his phone.

"Alright everyone, I have a surprise for you guys, this is going to be 60% of your grade in my class this quarter so you have to do good to get a full grade," she said "Everyone were going to take care of babies for three weeks! Now you actually have to calm them down when they cry, you are really going to have to change their diaper. And wake up in the middle of the night for their needs," she said with a smile forming across her face. The whole class groaned, Including me. I already don't get enough sleep half of the time, now I'm going to get less. How great. "Okay, quiet everyone, Now I'm going to pair you with your partners, Ashley Gimmons and Eric newman, Gloria Chapmen and David Davidson*, Jenna Brooks** And Brad Farlainder***, Patricia De La Rosa, and Dez Worthy, Cody Simmons, and Courtney Woods, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, and Laura Lopez, and Devin Hernandez, now I want you guys to get together and discuss names of both genders," she said sitting down in her chair and organizing papers on her desk.

I slowly turned to Austin and grinned. "So, um how about you choose the boy name and I choose the girl name?" I asked slowly. "Sure, Austin jr," he replied not looking up from the table. I nodded slowly and rested my head in my hands. "Uhh, I guess if it's a girl I could name it, umm Isabella," I said awkwardly. He nodded and then raised his hand. Mrs. Sánchez walked over with a pink seat in her hand. '_Yes!'_ I thought. I was exited because I really wasn't looking forward to naming our kid _Austin Jr._ "I see you've come to a decision, you guys have a girl, what will her name be?" she asked, holding a pen up to the paper she had placed on the clipboard. "Isabella," I said smiling. "Isabella Dawson/Moon," she said while writing it down.

_Austin's POV_

After school I took Isabella home with me, Ally had to go home and tell her dad that she might be home late. I wasn't really happy that Ally would be doing this assignment with me, mainly because I have been trying to ignore her. Now we had to take care of a baby together. Um, yay? This was going to be a long, long three weeks. I took Isabella into my room and sat her down on my desk. _'What do I do now?'_ I thought while pacing around my room. I decided to leave her and think about Michelle, I never got to sing the song to her, and I had really been wanting to. I thought back to that day when I "Talked," to her for the first time.

**Flashback:**

"_So, dude what's the SUPER important news you have to tell me?" Dez asked _

"_Oh okay well lets order smoothies first, then I'll tell you." I said looking down at the sidewalk nervously._

"_Okay." Said Dez _

_We walked to the smoothie shop and then went to the counter. "Hi my name is __**Michelle**__, how can I help you today?" I looked up at the menu and decided on a blueberry and mango smoothie. And Dez ordered a blueberry, mango, strawberry, and raspberry smoothie, some weird kid if you ask me._

"_Alright now tell me Austin, the suspense is killing me!" he said throwing his hands up._

"_Alright," I gave in._

"_Okay, so you know how I've been wanting to spend a lot of time with Ally?" I asked. Dez nodded._

"_Alright, well its because I __**like, like**__ her, and I don't know how to like, ask her out." _

"_Maybe sing her a song."_

"_You know I cant write songs…. Why would you even suggest that?"_

"_No, I'm saying you should make up a random person, and tell Ally that you want to write a song for what ever name you choose when its really for her." He said._

"_Oh, I didn't think of that, you know you're smarter than you look Dez… what name should I use?" I asked eager to think of one quickly so that I could run into sonic boom and get to writing the song._

"_I say we use the name Anette," he said._

_I made a weird face and shook my head no, then I thought for a second, "Michelle!" I shouted. Then I quieted down so that she didn't think that I called her, grabbed my smoothie and left._

_**Flashback over**_

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Ally. She was holding an overnight bag, and her purple hoodie. I smiled at her, and got up to help her with the bag she was carrying. She smiled at me and then walked into my bedroom. She looked around for a second and then started straitening up the room. I rolled my eyes, only Ally does stuff like this. After she finished straightening up, the room was filled with silence, I guess the baby was sleeping, and Ally and I still refused to talk. As much as I tried not to ask her I was so tempted to, so I had to. I stood up and looked her in the eyes;

"Ally, why did you lie about going to Denver with your dad," I blurted.

Her eyes met mine, I could tell there was something up.

"I….Um… I don't know..," she said.

I looked at her, and yet again I could tell she was lying. I threw my hands up in anger and face palmed. What did I ever do to her? At that very second I knew that this was going to be the worst three weeks of my life. Then I just exploded;

"Ally, I know you're lying, why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you, huh? I've been nothing but nice to you the whole time we've been partners, I gave up time for you, I've given up things for you, I've tried my best to impress you, so that you could be happy, you know I'm not just friend's with you for the songs, I'm friends with you because I want to be!" I yelled in anger.

She glared at me then immediately fired back;

"I get that Austin but, your always asking me to do something for you, and it just hurts because that what it feels like, it feels like your just trying to use me, you cant tell me that you've been nothing but nice to me because you haven't! You've let me down many times before Austin!" she said collapsing on the bed and beginning to cry. All the yelling made the baby begin to cry, which put more stress me and Ally. I walked over to the baby and gently grabbed it. Then I rocked it until it fell back asleep.

_Ally's POV_

I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and go to sleep. The fight with Austin made everything really awkward, so I wanted to end the night quickly. I turned the handle on the shower and then got in. As the warm water ran down my back the thoughts began to flow back into my mind, '_What if I accidentally blurt out my feelings for austin, what if something that wasn't meant to happen happens, what if I accidentally tell him I love him…" _all the what if's possible filled my brain it just stressed me out. I turned off the water 5 minutes later, I guess I got caught up in everything. I slipped on my clothes and picked up the ones I had previously taken off. Then I placed my newly washed hair in a messy bun. I picked up my shampoo, and body wash, and then went into Austin's room. He was already asleep, his hair was still in perfect shape, so I was quite sure he hadn't been sleeping for that long. I placed my things neatly in the corner before grabbing the blanket he had messily folded in his chair. Then I found a comfortable spot on the floor to sleep on and closed my eyes.

"Ally, what the hell are you doing," Austin asked out of nowhere.

"Um sleeping," I replied confused.

"On the floor?" he asked sitting up to look at me.

"Uh, were else would I sleep?" I asked obviously confused.

"Uhh, let's see, up here!" he replied patting the spot next to him.

"Oh, um okay." I replied getting up and crawling into the bed I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**12:30am **

The sounds of the wailing baby pierced my ear drums and woke me from my peaceful sleep. I began to get up, but something strong was holding onto me. I looked back and noticed that it was Austin that was holding me, he pulled me closer let out a big sigh. I slowly released from Austin's grip and then went to take care of the baby. I slowly rocked it, and the cries started to die down. Then I gave it a bottle and it fell asleep. _'Phew_' I thought. Then I went back to sleep.

**2:00am**

The baby woke up yet again. But Austin got up this time. This time she only needed a changing. He came back into the bed and lay back down. He reached over and pulled me closer to him. Then within a few seconds he fell asleep. I was going to pull away but for some reason I couldn't. Soon after I fell asleep.

**Okay there will be another one up tomorrow ****.**

***Gloria Chapmen and David Davidson were the name of one of my dolls when I was 7, I needed another name so I choose this, I'm also using these names In a fictionpress I'm making**

****Jenna brooks was the name of one of the people in a story that I'm posting on FictionPress.**

**** Also another character… Lol from my story.. Yes on fictionpress.. **

**If you wanna read my fiction press here is my user name and the name of the one story that I don't have posted.**

**Username: NeverLetGoMyLove**

**Story: Gloria Chapmen And David Davidson in Finding Hope ( Posted )**

**Story 2: Jenna Brooks and Brad Farlainder in Growing Up ( Not Yet Posted**


	7. Exhaustion

_Ally's POV_

My eyes shot open as the alarm clock buzzed numerous times. It was 6:30 and we had to get ready for another "Exiting" day at school.

"Austin," I mumbled as released from his tight grip.  
He didn't respond, he remained silent; I rolled my eyes and stood up, I glanced at the clock and noticed that five minutes had already passed, I must have fallen asleep again. I needed to think of a way to wake him up. Then it hit me! I ran down stairs and grabbed the bucket his parents had underneath their sink, then I filled it with water. Then I walked up the stairs and back into Austin's room.

"Oh Austin, if you don't wake up this time you're gonna regret it!" I yelled as loud as I could. He mumbled something uncomprehendable and rolled over. I waited a few more seconds, picked up the bucket and, '_Whoosh'_. The water covered Austin from head to toe, and his eyes immediately shot open.

"AAH, ALLY WHY?!" Austin screeched hopping up from his bed and onto the floor in just seconds.

I tried to contain my laughter, but it was impossible, he was soaked from head to toe in water, and his face, oh was it priceless! I burst into laughter and tried to explain why I did so, but it was impossible, all that came out was a bunch of squeals and breaks for breathing. He looked at me in anger, I thought he was going to kill me, I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. He just stared at me for a second, then burst into a fit of laughter. I stared at him for a moment, not believing what I had just seen but then I joined in. After about 3 minutes of laughing I noticed it was already 6:50, I retrieved my bag from the corner it was sitting in and received my outfit from it. Then I walked into the bathroom and changed into a dress.

_Austin's POV_

I wasn't very happy with how Ally woke me this morning. But it was pretty hilarious, I mean I would have done that. I found it really hard to stay upset with her though. I was sure the fight we had last night would leave me mad at her. But frankly I wasn't, when I woke up I had forgotten about last night's events and I was again "Happy Austin." Ally and I finished getting ready at 7:25 and rushed out the door. Luckily I didn't live that far from the school, so we were able to make it there by 7:28. We caught up with Trish and Dez, they were as always, in a fight about the stupidest thing possible; Who got to take the baby to class.

"Guys, guys, come on we're all exhausted and I don't think anyone wants to hear you fight today," I groaned. As always they ignored me and kept going at it.

"DEZ WORTHY, YOU CANNOT SEPARATE A BABY FROM ITS MOTHER!" she bellowed.

"But Trish, you got to keep the baby last night why can't I have it at school! YOU CANT KEEP A BABY AWAY FROM ITS FATHER!" He shot back.

"UGH IF YOU WAKE UP MY BABY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

They ignored me of course and continued their argument.

"Oh I can and I will!" replied Trish, yanking the seat from his not-so-strong grip and walking towards her first class. Dez followed behind her still yelling.

I turned around to Ally who was already headed to her first class of the day, that just left me standing in the middle of the hallway. Which was pretty awkward, So I headed to my first class.

_Ally's POV_

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I all met at lunch. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were ready to go home, sprawl out on their beds, and fall into a deep slumber. I couldn't blame them, I almost fell asleep in Chemistry, and that was one of my favorite classes. I think today it officially hit me; I won't be getting a good sleep for 3 weeks, oh man this isn't good. When I don't get enough sleep, I can be grumpy at times. And by grumpy I mean, the Grinch, but 10 times worse. We all sat in silence at the table, it was sincerely awkward, Dez and Trish were glaring daggers at each other continuously, and Austin's head was rested on the table, and I was pretty sure I heard a light snore. And me, well I was just being Ally. That was until my crush Dallas came to the table to talk to me, then I became **awkward** Ally.

"Hey," he said meeting my eyes.

I smiled and waved; "Hey Dallas." I replied smiling

"I was wondering if you'd gotten down any of the notes from history class, I um…left my notes in the classroom." He said.

"Um…Oh, unfortunately I couldn't, I was kind of, out of it today, sorry," I said shrugging.

He nodded, turned around, and walked away. I sighed and turned back around in my seat, Trish and Dez were still glaring daggers at each other, but Austin was wide awake now, well maybe not wide awake, but awake enough to be aware of his surroundings. His head was resting in his hands, and he was looking down at his phone. I had no idea what he was looking at though, because his phone was upside down. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him with one of those 'What the heck are you doing' faces.

"What?" he suddenly asked looking up from his phone.

"Austin, Why are you looking at your phone upside down?" I said pointing at his phone.

"Oh, um…well, you see, I um got this text message and well, the picture came upside down, so I turned it upside down, and um…..Wa La!" He stammered.

I arched my eyebrows; "Oh, cool, so what was the picture?" I asked now suspicious.

"Oh, it was a uh… uh, a picture, of um, this really awesome guitar," he replied.

"Oh awesome! Can I see it?" I asked.

"Uhh…Sure…Wait, I mean No! You can't see this!" he said shoving his phone into his pocket.

I furrowed my eyebrows and began to ask him another question; but leave it to this stupid baby to butt in and ruin everything, it started to cry. I picked it up and rocked it.

"Shh, Isabella." I whispered.

I didn't want to tell it to shh I wanted to tell it to shut up. But instead I just went on with my sweet girl act and hushed the baby the nice way.

After lunch we headed to Parenting class. Boy would this be a hoot, and I'm saying that with all the sarcasm I could possibly have.

"Good Evening class, how was everyone's first night with the babies!" she exclaimed as enthusiasm filled her voice. The whole class groaned and instantly began to complain, "It wouldn't shut up when I was trying to sleep," someone yelled. "Yeah, and it NEVER stops crying even when I rock it!" another yelled. "Yeah I can't take another night with this thing!" Austin yelled. "Yeah!" I chimed in. "Class, Class, Please, complaining is not going to solve this problem, this is what its going to be like when you have children." She said standing up. "Then I don't want kids!" Yelled someone. This triggered another feud, everyone was yelling and trying to explain why they didn't want to take care of the babies any more.

"CLASS PLEASE SIT DOWN," Mrs. Sánchez screeched. Everyone stopped and sat down in their seats looking directly at Mrs. Sánchez. "YOU CHILDREN ARE GOING TO DO THIS ASSIGNMENT, I HAVE ALREADY ASSIGNED IT, THREE WEEKS CHILDREN THREE WEEKS, DON'T MAKE ME ADD ANOTHER, BECAUSE I CAN," She threatened. We all settled in our seats and remained quiet as she continued to lecture about us being respectful. The worst thing about it was the fact that she was yelling, which woke up other people's babies. Including mine. This could possibly be my worst day at school ever.

_Austin's POV_

School was out finally, and I could go home and **go to sleep**. Ally had already passed out once I started driving home. So I carried both ally and the baby into the house. She looked kind of cute while she was sleeping.

8:00, it was 8:00, I had slept from 2:30 to 8:00. Oh goodness that sleep was amazing. Ally had already gotten up at 7:30 to take care of the baby. My mom and dad hadn't gotten home yet, they usually come home at 10:30. I sat up and looked around, as usual Ally had straightened up my room. I got up and opened my door. I smelled something awfully incredible… it smelled sweet…amazing….awesome…. I smelled,

"PANCAKES!" I exclaimed. Rushing down the stairs and running into the kitchen. Ally was cooking the pancakes. Ally laughed as she set the last pancake down on the plate. "Yes Austin, I decided to surprise you and make pancakes," she said smiling and sitting down. "Oh my gosh, pancakes for dinner, this is amazing!" I exclaimed sitting down in the chair and retrieving the fork that was set down beside the plate. I drenched syrup onto my pancakes and began devouring them. "So how'd you sleep?" I asked, taking a sip of my orange juice. "I slept okay, you?" she asked. "Oh, I slept good…" I replied. After that brief conversation, it was silent. Not an awkward silent though. Just silent. Ally soon broke the silence though;

"Austin, I need to tell you something," She said looking up at me.

* * *

**Oooh finally! I got it up, I'm so exited for you guys to read this one. Its good and funny. Lol I'm gonna try to update as much as possible... until then LOVE YOU GUYSS! :)**


	8. Wounds & Lies

_Ally's POV_

"Uh…Okay what is it Ally? He asked dropping his fork and focusing on me.

I didn't want to be a chicken, I needed to tell him, and that was that, I started it, now I'm going to finish it.

"I, uh….I…..just…wanted to say, um… I have a new Idea for a song," I lied.

I couldn't tell Austin, it would just hurt me to, I had to keep my feelings to myself. Especially right now, it just didn't feel right. He looked at me for a moment, and then he smiled;

"Oh, cool," He said picking up his fork again, and devouring his pancakes. I let out a big sigh and finished my pancakes. I put the plate in the sink and began washing the dishes. I found myself falling deeply into my thoughts; "_Why couldn't I tell him, why couldn't I, I mean yeah the timing wasn't perfect but, come on he was right there I could have just said it, I could have just said "Austin I __**Love**__ you…" I could have just said it, why am I so stupid… why, I-" _ My thoughts were cut off when I cut myself on a knife that I was cleaning. "Aw, damn it! Ouch." I screeched. I ran to the nearest bathroom and examined my cut, it was pretty bad, and pretty deep. I tore of a piece of paper towel and drenched peroxide over it. Then I pressed it against the cut. "Ow DANG IT!" I screamed. I yelled loud enough to worry Austin, so he ran in to check on me.

"Is everything okay Ally, what happened," He asked looking around frantically.

"I'm okay, I just… cut my hand a little… I'm fine," I said half smiling.

"Lemme` see," he said holding out his hand to retrieve mine.

"Austin I'm really oka-" he interrupted me, "No, no Ally let me see please." He asked.

I gave in and rested my hand on his. He removed the paper towel that reveled the cut, that looked highly irritated.

"Ally, a little, This cut is huge!" he said examining it.

"Well, I think I'll be okay," I mumbled shrugging.

"No I think you need, stitches or something, I'm not a doctor but I do know when something isn't good," he replied placing the paper towel on my hand once again.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Uh, go to the hospital what else would we do?" he asked grabbing his jacket and grabbing my cut-free hand.

"Austin, please don't do this, I'm pretty sure it'll be okay by tomorrow," I pleaded.

He turned around and looked at me. I gave him my puppy dog eyes, hopeful that he would give in. He sighed and released my hand. "Alright Ally, but at least put a Band-Aid on it, and I'm going to keep an eye on it okay," he demanded. I nodded and walked back to the bathroom, where I put a Band-Aid on it. Then I changed into my pajama's and went downstairs, where Austin was sitting down flipping through the channels.

_Austin's POV_

I sighed as I flipped from channel to channel , nothing was on and I was beginning to become tired again. The baby had woken up twice since me and Ally sat down to find something to watch. Twice in 1 hour. Ally was asleep, a light snore escaping from her. I sighed clicking off the TV and taking her to my room. Then I gently lay her down on my bed.

"Austin," she mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I lo-…" she trailed off.

I smiled, and lay down next to her. Within a few seconds I fell asleep.

_Ally's POV_

My eyes shot open, this time it wasn't because of the alarm clock, or the baby. It was because of the excruciating pain in my hand. I looked at it. The skin around the Band-Aid was red. So I was afraid to look underneath the Band-Aid and reveal the awful cut. I took a deep breath in and slowly removed the bandage from my hand. Oh goodness it looked awful, the skin around the cut was dark red , then the cut itself, was indescribable. I couldn't just let it burn like this, I had to let a doctor check it out before something worse happened. _'Dang it, I should have listened to Austin last night." _I thought, as I got up. I didn't feel like playing a joke on Austin this morning, I had to wake him up somehow though, because he was the only one with a car.

"AUSTIN WAKE UP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

This worried Austin, so he immediately shot up and looked at me, I was standing up holding onto my injured hand. He shook his head; _"Knew I should have taken you." _He muttered getting up and walking towards his closet. I half smiled at him and ran towards my bag, grabbing the first outfit I saw. Then I placed another bandage against the cut and ran back to Austin's room. He was already dressed, and changing the baby's diaper. I grabbed my shoes, and my purple jacket and rushed down the stairs waiting for Austin to come down.

_Austin's POV_

You know something told me to take Ally to the hospital last night. But no, I just had to listen to Ally. I ran down the stairs and quickly rushed out the door, with Ally following behind me.

"You know, you really should've let me take you last night," I said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah, I know, don't rub it in Austin," Ally replied rolling her eyes.

I sighed deeply and focused my eyes on the road once more.

Once we made it to the hospital we waited in the waiting room for about 2 hours, the doctors claimed that Ally's cut wasn't a 'life or death' situation, and that it could wait. It was awkward and silent while we waited. She didn't really talk and neither did I, the only time we would talk was when the baby cried. And she only cried 3 times out of the two hours.

We finally made it into a room and got a doctor to check out Ally's cut.

"Well you guys were smart to come here, if you would have gone another day without getting it treated it would have been awfully infected," said the doctor still examining Ally's cut.

I let out a sigh of relief and replied; "So is she gonna have to get stiches or something," he examined it some more; "Huh, well it looks highly irritated, I think I'm going to clean it first and see what the cut looks like after that," he said, turning around to grab the cut cleaner and the cotton balls to clean it with. He slowly poured the cut cleaner over the cotton swab and slowly pressed it against Ally's skin. Her face scrunched from the burn the cut cleaner was giving her. I looked down at my phone, it was already 9:00 I knew Ally would be upset about this, mainly because she had a perfect record in school, and now it wasn't so perfect anymore.

"Okay, well now that it's clean it doesn't look as bad, but I do think it needs a little care, so yeah, looks like she'll need to get it stitched up," he said. I sighed and sat down "Do you want me to leave or stay Ally?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. I took that as a no, got up, hugged her, and left.

It felt like I was waiting for hours. But Ally was finally done getting stitches. I walked back into the room where Ally was she was sitting down on the bed examining her newly stitched wound.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded. Then she stuck out her hand to show me the wound. I looked at it, I looked of course looked a lot better than it did before the stitches were put on. But it still looked red in some places. A few moments later the doctor came back in with a wrap to put around Ally's hand. "You're going to need to keep this on your hand until its completely healed," he said, taking her hand and beginning to put the wrap on it.

By the time we left the hospital it was already 11:30, I convinced Ally into letting us stay home for the rest of the day, and explain why we weren't there tomorrow.

* * *

**Hehehe, I got it up before you guys thought I would didn't I. Surprised you didn't I? **

**And If any of you wanted to know what Ally was going to say before she fell asleep again... Muahahaha, You'll have to find out. Even though I'm quite sure you already know. Anyway... until Next time readers. MUAHAHAHA! :)**


	9. Fights & Feelings

_Ally's POV_

My hand was still aching very badly, and I was in a very bad mood. I couldn't help but notice how quiet Austin had been since we left the hospital. I wondered what was wrong with him, and why he refused to even have a conversation with me. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, Isabella was asleep, Austin was looking at something on his phone, and I was messing around with the MyTab. That was how this whole conversation began;

"Ally?" he said as question filled his voice.

"Yeah Austin," I replied setting the MyTab down on the coffee table.

"What were you going to say to me last night when I laid you down?" He asked.

"….I don't know what you're talking about," I replied furrowing my eyebrows.

"You know….I laid you down, you were like Austin and I was like yeah, and you said I lo-, and then you trailed off," he said.

"…I..I still don't know what you're talking about Austin," I lied.

"Yes you do, you couldn't have forgotten that easily, you have good memory Ally I know you do," he replied.

"Austin…I don't know what you're talking about…" I responded, looking away from him.

We sat in silence. Truth was, I knew what I was going to say last night. But like I said, I couldn't say it. It wasn't right.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" He asked, breaking the silence between us.

"What are you talking about Austin, I've been honest with you," I retorted furrowing my eyebrows.

"No you haven't, first you lie about Denver, then you lied at the table last night, and now you're lying to me again, what did I do to you?!" he shot back.

"Okay yeah, maybe I lied about Denver, but I didn't lie last night, and I'm not lying now!" I fired back.

"Ally I know when your lying, we've been friends long enough for me to know that," he replied furrowing his eyebrows.

"whatever Austin, I know that I didn't lie to you about anything else," I responded folding my arms across my chest.

"Okay then, why did you lie about going to Denver then?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"….I uhh.. it was just…for reasons," I replied turning away from him.

He chuckled shaking his head; " See, this is what I'm talking about, your lying right now!" he retorted.

"…No I'm not, and I'm not gonna sit here and let you accuse me of doing something I didn't do Austin, I'm leaving." I replied getting up and heading towards his room. He followed behind me still throwing accusations at me. "See, now you're running away from your problems," He said throwing his hands up. I rolled my eyes and turned around; "Yes I guess that's what it is Austin, I'm running away a BIG problem, and you wanna know what that problem is Austin, it's **you!" **I said through my teeth, grabbing the bag that was sitting in the corner and rushing out as fast as I could. "Oh what?! I'm your problem, no I think you need to rethink that Ally because last time I checked I was being a proper gentlemen to you, I wasn't being rude at all, but now I have a reason to be rude…whatever Ally, I'm happy your leaving.." those were the last words I heard from Austin Moon, before I left.

_Austin's POV_

I was sure Ally and I wouldn't be talking for a long time now. I knew she would be mad at me longer than I would be mad at her. So I wouldn't be seeing Ally or Trish for a long time; why I wont be seeing trish? Because when Ally's mad at someone Trish is mad at them too. So I woundn't be seeing either of them for a while. I was alone, it was silent, Ally had taken Isabella, so maybe I could get out of this whole baby assignment, by her not wanting to talk to me. I sat down and leaned back, intertwining my hands and resting them on the back of my head. I grabbed the remote for the TV that was rested neatly next to others, it looked like they were from biggest to smallest. That's Ally for ya. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, I never noticed how empty the house could be without Ally. I mean yeah it had only been 3 days, but those three days were great. The laughing, the talking, the fun times…. Ugh stop thinking about Ally.

It was 11:00 and I was exhausted, the baby may not have been here all day, but it still woke me up a number of times. I went and laid down closing my eyes, ready for a deep slumber. But for some reason it felt like something was missing. I opened my eyes and stared at the empty space next to me. I knew what was missing, I just didn't want to admit it.

_Ally's POV_

I went to hang out with my best friend Trish after me and Austin's fight. I told her everything, literally everything, from me being in love with him, to completely lying to him to spare our friendship. While I was telling this story I noticed that either way I would have lost our friendship. Well, it could have been possible that he felt the same way, but that chance was as thin as a strand of hair. Now I ruined my friendship with one of the greatest guys I've ever known. Now I had to face him at school, which would probably be the hardest. I know I'm going to have to change seats in Mrs. Sánchez class, or attempt to. Who knew being in Love with someone could hurt so bad.

The next day I was awfully tired, I couldn't sleep first of all, and second of all the baby kept waking up. I knew this day wasn't going to be good.

1st reason: I was sad because of the fight I had with Austin

2nd reason: This stupid baby is crying all the time, I think the damn thing is malfunctioning.

3rd reason: I knew that I **had** to see Austin

There, those are all the reasons why I know my day isn't going to be good. Anyway when I made it there I was greeted by Trish.

"Hey Ally, you okay?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"…No, not really," I replied my eyes becoming watery.

"Ally, not again, don't start crying," she said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not trying to, but why did I have to be so stupid, I could have just told him why I lied," I replied wiping a tear away.

"Okay Ally, you knew it wasn't the right time that's all, don't be upset with your self," she responded hugging me tighter.

I nodded and wiped the tears off my face, then I opened my locker and got my geometry text book.

"See you in gym," I said turning around and walking towards my class.

_Austin's POV_

It was the class that I'd been dreading all day. Parenting class. Oh great, now I have to sit next to Ally, I'd been able to avoid her all day in gym, at lunch, and history. There she was strolling into the classroom, surprisingly she looked like she had been crying all day. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her nose was red. She went up to the teachers desk and asked something.

"I'm sorry Ally but rules are rules, I cannot do that for you," Mrs. Sánchez spoke loudly.

She whispered something else and Mrs. Sánchez replied this time in a whisper. Ally sighed deeply and walked towards me to take the seat next to me. I immediately darted my eyes to my phone. She quietly sat down next to me setting the baby seat down next to her.

"Alright class," she spoke clapping her hands together, "Today we are going to do a fun exercise with our partners," she said a wide smile spreading across her face.

"We are going to act as if we are an actual couple, this way I can see how you guys act with the babies, this is one out of the 3 activities we are going to do like this, this is one of the easiest activities we are going to do also, I will be examining how you guys act with the babies, how you treat them as a couple, and how many times you guys fight, I will be examining from here, this does count as part of your grade for this assignment so do your best," she said sitting back down.

I turned around to Ally who was looking down at the table. "So, you ready to do this assignment," I asked.

She nodded still looking down at the table. I rolled my eyes and got up to get the baby. When I leaned down next to her I caught a quick glimpse of her. Her nose was red, her eyes were watery, and there were several tears running down her face. I sighed, I felt bad for accusing her. I really did, we needed to talk.

"Hey Ally, can we talk?" I asked sitting in my seat once again

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at me, "Yeah," she replied.

"I just wanted to apologize for last nigh-" she cut me off shaking her head, "No Austin, you don't have to, yes…I lied about going to Denver, and at the table, and last night…but I have a reason," she said arching her eyebrows.

"So…why did you lie?" I asked hoping this time she would tell the truth.

A tear rolled down her face and she straightened herself up "Because….."

* * *

**Who left cha` hanin? I did! I hope you guys like this, and letting you guys know we MIGHT only have 5 more chapters left with this, so yeah. I'm including 2 epilogues though, so that i don't leave you hanging. I might even to a sequel insteas of an epilogue, vote or something, cause I don't know... until then though,**

**_Nikki _**


	10. New People & Breaking Rules

_Ally's POV_

"It was because….-" I began, but unfortunately I was cut off by the continuous wailing of our baby. Anger set in, I clenched my fists together and turned around to retrieve the baby from its seat. I was really about to tell Austin the truth, I was really gonna tell him why I lied. I rocked the baby, impatiently singing it a lullaby hoping that It would finally shut up. The cries started to die down after a while, but there was still a faint one coming from her. I searched around looking for my bag so that I could give it the bottle, but unfortunately, my bag was nowhere to be found. My eyes widened as I noticed that I had put it in my locker so that I could use the restroom. I sighed deeply and handed Austin the baby;

"I left my bag in my locker," I said rushing out of the classroom as fast as I could.

I ran to my locker and put in the combination retrieving my bag as fast as I could and running back to the classroom. Luckily we still had 45 minutes left in class. I took Isabella shoving the bottle in her mouth and impatiently waiting for her to finish. She finally finished, I laid her back down and turned to Austin who was looking down at the table tapping his finger on it eagerly. I cleared my throat immediately getting his attention. I smiled at him and continued talking;

"Finally, heh heh, now I can tell you…" I stuttered, "Anyway, like I was saying, what was I saying, you know the weather outside today…Really nice-" he cut me off, "Ally your stalling," he said raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah I forgot what I was even gonna say….hm….oh," I became serious, meeting his eyes, and preparing for the worst.

"Austin the reason why I lied was first because I wanted to keep my friendship with you and second because I didn't want to ruin things between you and this mich-" I was cut off by Trish and Dez who were yet again fighting.

"Dez Worthy, You cannot change his name, guys tell him that he can't change **Michaels **name!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"I say his name should be **Andy!" **he whined.

I shook my head putting up a hand to stop their bickering; "Dez you can't change the babies name," he furrowed his eyebrows at me and folded his arms across his chest.

"So can you guy's please go somewhere else, and do whatever you do, were kinda trying to talk," Austin chimed in.

"No Way! You guys are not gonna leave me with this weirdo, if I spend another second with this creep alone he's not gonna live to see lunch!" she replied shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes _'this is not going as planned,'_ I thought shaking my head. "Austin ,Ally, could you two please come here," Mrs. Sánchez spoke standing up.

I cheered in my mind. _'Phew, thanks Mrs. Sánchez!" _I thought wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from my forehead and standing up. Austin and I made it to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Sánchez was standing with two people. One was a boy one was a girl. The girl had brown hair with highlights, they were quite like mine , she was wearing white skinny jeans a purple tank top and pink wedges. The boy had blonde hair quite like Austin's, he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Austin, Ally, this is Ross and this is Laura," she said placing a hand on Laura's shoulder, "They're new here, and I need you two to show them around the school," she said placing a fake smile on her face. I grinned nodding my head. "Erm…So does this mean we get to leave that?" Austin chimed in pointing towards the pink seat sitting next to my chair, where Trish and Dez were still going at it. Mrs. Sánchez chuckled and shook her head. "No Austin, you'll still have to take care of the baby," He sighed rolling his eyes and walking away to retrieve it. "….Hi, I'm Ally…well you know that but….yeah I'm not good at introducing myself," I said offering my hand for one of them to shake it. "I'm Laura," she replied taking my hand and happily shaking it. I glanced over at Ross who was grinning sheepishly at Laura, his eyes glued to her face, not aware of his surroundings. _'Hmmmm…..'_ I thought.

Moments later Austin came back, holding the baby, my jacket and both of our bags. "Woah, Austin I could have gotten this you know," I said raising an eyebrow and taking my belongings from him. He smiled at me and turned to the teacher who was now sitting down. "Oh, you guys can go now, I'll be sure to tell your teachers what you're doing," she said smiling.

"Alright…Well…Obviously this is the hallway…these are the classrooms…this is the bathroom…this is the janitors closet….this is the bathroom….the gym….The water fountain…that's it, now I say we all skip school," Austin said jumping in excitement. I frowned at him and rolled my eyes.

"Dude, that would be awesome!" Ross beamed.

"You guys we can't," Laura and I said in unison.

"But this tour is gonna be long," Ross groaned.

Laura glared at Ross and shook her head, "Guys come on, we can't skip school, we would get in trouble if we got caught, lets just finish the tour and do something after school, it **is** Friday," she pointed out.

"…Ugh, okay but please don't make it boring," Ross pleaded.

"So what is this 'fun thing' were going to do tonight then?" Austin asked as we began to walk.

"…I don't know, maybe we can hang out at my house or something, we can even invite Trish and Dez," I said smiling.

"So, you're talking about like a sleepover or something," Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean…If you guys are up for it," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm in, my mom would be happy to know that I've finally found some friends here," Laura said, as a wide smile spread across her face.

"..I guess I'm in too, I don't have anything else to do this weekend," Ross said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm in too cause all you guys are in, now we only have to get two more people, and that probably won't be that hard," Austin said.

The rest of the tour was fun. We laughed, we talked, we even ran through the hallways, _'I am so bad, I broke a rule_' I thought as a smile spread across my face. And best of all, somewhere in between this all, me and Austin's hands intertwined.

_Austin's POV_

We all decided to have the sleepover 'or whatever you wanna call it' at my house instead of Ally's, My parents were out of town for the weekend. They had to go visit a family member, so the house was all mine. However, they did tell my neighbor Lucy to check on me frequently. This was kind of annoying because it gave Lucy's daughter an excuse to come see me. Lucy's daughter was 12 years old, she was obsessed with me, every time I would go outside to check the mail, or rake some leaves, she always had to show up. Some times I'd just wanna say "_Why the hell are you on my lawn?' _but I'm not mean like that. Anyway everyone arrived at my house around 5:00 First Dez, then Ally, then Trish, then Ross and Laura.

We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes until Ally broke it; "Heheh, I brought refreshments, look, purple cherry mountain twist…Mmmm, and ooh what it this fruity mint swirl, oooh what are these Oreo's?… hm…. Wait a second what's this? Pancake batter, hmm I don't know why I brought this….I guess I'll just throw it away-" I stopped her before she could say anymore. "PLEASE NO NOT THE PANCAKES!" I shrieked standing to my feet and grabbing the only thing that could stop her, a pillow. I ran towards her and waked her on the head with the pillow, making the pancake batter fall out of her hands along with the other goods she had. I quickly picked them up and placed them on the counter in the kitchen. I turned around ready to walk back to the living room, but instead a pink pillow met my face.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!" I yelled grabbing the nearest pillow and waking her with it. Instead of making it absolutely awkward with just me and ally sitting there having fun, I waked Ross with the pillow causing him to join in, and Ross waked Laura with the pillow, then Laura wacked Dez with a pillow, and then Dez waked Trish. This was one of the most extreme pillow fights I've ever had, I've only had like 3 but this one would probably be the best. Feathers were everywhere, the house was filled with complete laughter, everyone seemed to be enjoying their time. After the pillow fight died down, we decided to play a game of hide and go seek. Extreme version. Here's how it goes, first were in the dark, everyone has to be completely quiet, everyone is split up into teams ,in this case there are 2 people on each team, so each team takes one person from one team and hides them, and it's the teams job to find them, if they don't they are dared to do something totally outrageous. We played about 5 rounds of that, and lets just say, Ally was not the best seeker. She lost every time she had to find me.

Our night of extreme didn't end there, we played an extreme game of tag your it, we even made up a couple games. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Ross asked glancing over at the clock, it was 12:30 our night of fun was far from over. I thought ally would be tired, but after she downed half the gallon of fruity mint swirl I thought otherwise, she was wide awake.

A smile spread across my face, I knew what we could do and it was gonna be fun; "Alright you guys, I say we go to Wal-Mart, I'll tell you what were gonna do when we get there," I said standing to my feet and walking towards the door where my shoes were. Everyone else followed.

_Ally's POV_

This night was a success so far, it was fun, everyone was getting along, laughing, and being extreme. I never thought I Ally Dawson would do such a thing you know do extreme stuff, I felt like I was finally doing something bad.

"Alright you guys here we are Wal-Mart, and you know what were gonna do?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

We all shook our heads in unison waiting for Austin to respond. "We're gonna get kicked out! WOO, the losers have to pay the winners 20 dollars," he said grinning at the thought of it.

Everyone nodded in agreement, excluding me; "Are you suggesting we break the rules?" I asked coking my head to the side and furrowing my eyebrows. Everyone's face fell and all eyes were on me, "Aw Ally don't ruin the moment now, come one 20 dollars from each of these people," Austin said grinning sheepishly.

I thought for a moment, _'it would be fun, and this is my day off, no baby no nothing….hm, why not go for it show everyone your bad side… hmmm," _

"Umm,errr…..I….Umm….Alright!" I gave in the grin reappearing on my face.

Everyone else's grins appeared again as well and we all got out of the car. "Alright, we have to split into teams…. Soo, Dez and I-,"he was cut off, "Sorry bud but me and Trish are buddies on this one," I furrowed my eyebrows, since when did Trish and Dez want to be on the same team…actually to think about it they hadn't tried ripping each other's heads off all night. That's rare, less than 24 hours ago Dez and Trish were attempting to rip of one another's heads now they're all 'buddy buddy,' hmm. Anyway, Laura and Ross decided to pair up so that left Austin and I.

Everyone soon spit up ready for the competition to begin. "Alright Ally I have an Idea," Austin spoke. I looked at him, he was staring at the row of baskets. "Hm, sounds interesting, what is it?" I asked coking my head to the side. "You grab a basket and I'll be on the toy aisle okay?" he asked turning around and walking away. I grabbed a basket and headed towards the toy aisle. There he was he had a toy shield and sword in his hands. "Alright I can get in the basket and scream on guard while you push me or you can," he said handing me the shield already knowing my answer. I crawled in the basket glancing at my phone 1:30am, wow it was late. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded my head eagerly getting on one knee as if I were proposing to someone. "Alright," he said rolling the basket off of the aisle and darting off the aisle. Excitement rushed through me I laughed hard and yelled; "ON GUARD, FORWORD STALLION!" he went faster. "I DECLARE WAR!" I yelled laughing. "Hey,Hey kids please stop that!" an employee asked. We laughed and Hi-fived step one done! **(Hey that rhymed! ). **We looked around for a second task, an evil grin spread across my face. "Austin look," I shook him pointing towards the mattress aisle. He smiled knowing exactly what I was thinking and walked towards it. He removed his shoes, I did so too and smiled. I hopped up on the mattress with him, and began jumping. "Woo!" I yelled laughing continuously. "kids could you please stop that," the same employee said now annoyed. Yes! Step two through and I had one more that I was sure could get us kicked out right on the spot. We headed to checkout Austin and I went into the longest line and began our plan. I grabbed a pack of gum sitting on the rack beside me and ripped it open then I grabbed out 3 pieces and shoved them in my mouth. "Mam you know you're gonna have to pay for that," the cashier said looking at me. I rolled my eyes, "hah pay, I don't have a penny on me," I said laughing. He glared at me and continued scanning the groceries. Austin grabbed two bags of Skittles ripping them open and pouring them in his mouth. "Sir, please, you know you have to pay for that," the cashier whined. Austin ignored him, taking another item off the shelf and opening it. I did the same. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave!" the cashier yelled. _'OH MY GOSH WE DID IT!' _I thought. I cheered as we began to walk away, but turned around slapping a ten dollar bill on the counter. Then I walked away and waited in the entrance for the others to come.

Ross and Laura were first stomping as they noticed our presence. Laura pulled out 20 bucks and handed it to me and Austin. Not soon after Ross and Laura, Trish and Dez came laughing even when they saw us the laughter didn't die down. They handed us 20 bucks and we were out.

By the time we made it home it was 3:45am, we decided to go to sleep and continue our fun later on. I closed my eyes, a smile spread across my face thinking back on the day's actions. I felt a strong arm suddenly wrap around me, his lips gently pressing against my forehead. I smiled before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you love this! :) This one was my longest, yep yep, hope you loved the ending and stuff. this was one of my longest soo... :) Phew 'wipes imaginary bead of sweat'**

**Until next time guys!**

**Nikki **


	11. Swimming & Surprises

_Ally's POV_

My eyes fluttered open, I sat up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, and it was 11:30. I sighed deeply, thinking about the fun we all had just hours ago. I removed Austin's arm from around me and tiptoed towards the kitchen, making sure to dodge the bodies on the floor. I grabbed the pancake batter and retrieved a bowl from the cabinets. I began pouring the contents into the bowl, and started stirring it. I began humming one of Austin's new tunes _Heart beat._

15 minutes into my happy humming I saw a mess of blonde hair slowly rise up. It was Austin, and of course he had to be nosy and come see what I was doing.

"Good morning Al's, wha- PANCAKES!?" He yelled jumping up and down in excitement. This woke the others in an instant. Looking around frantically I guess making sure nothing was wrong. I glared at Austin shaking my head and rolling my eyes. I finished the pancakes placing 2 on each plate and topping it off with whip cream and strawberries. Then I sat down glasses next to each plate, and poured orange juice in them. A loud knock at the front door startled me, I yelled for Austin so that he could grab it while I continued fixing the food. About 2 minutes later Austin came down. He opened the door to his neighbor Lucy, she was smiling big and holding a bag filled with groceries.

"Hey Austin, you're parents are gonna be out of town a little longer than expected so I brought this bag of stuff over for you, you know so you can eat," she said.

"Oh thanks Mrs. Johnson," he said.

A few moments later I heard the door close, and Austin came over to take his spot at the table. "Wow Al's you really went all out with this, smiley face pancakes, bacon, orange juice… Thanks," I smiled also becoming fond of my accomplishment. I sat down next to Austin and waited for the others to arrive. Just moments later the other came into the room looking at the food in awe.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Ally, I thought we were just gonna go get McDonald's or something," Laura said, smiling.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"So I need to go to the mall, and you boys got to choose what we did yesterday, that means that us girls get to choose were we go, therefore meaning, were going to the mall," Trish said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Why do we have to go?" Asked Austin raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I said so, and I know you guys'll come anyway, right Dez?" Trish asked throwing him a glare.

"Yeah, guys we should go to the mall," Dez said frantically.

Everyone finished their breakfast silently and went their separate ways. I hopped in the shower, while Dez emptied out his backpack filled with water from his Ice Sculpture collection, Trish searched for an outfit to wear, and Laura did the dishes, Ross was downstairs talking with her. And Austin, I had no idea where he was.

After my shower I walked downstairs looking for him. "Anyone seen Austin?" I asked retrieving the brush from my bag. "Yeah I have, he's somewhere in this house," Trish said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, beginning to hear the faint sound of _sexyback By Justin Timberlake._

"_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special-"_

There he was singing sexyback into a brush, I tried to hold in my laughter I really did. But come on singing sexyback into brush while dancing. It's **hilarious**. I burst into a fit of laughter falling to my knees and noticing Austin's embarrassed expression.

"Ally uh how long have you been there?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh I just came in, I was still laughing at a joke someone told me," I lied.

"Phew, alright," he said relaxing.

"_I'm bringin` sexy back, _

_Them other boys don't know how to act -"_

I stopped and continued laughing. He glared at me and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, yeah it was kinda funny," he said giving in. We finished our laughing fest and continued doing what needed to be done before we left the house. By the time we left the house it was already 2:30, I was surprised we finished that quickly, especially with the mess we had around the house.

_Austin's POV_

How did this even happen, I've been dragged into about a million stores, I'm holding a billion bags, and I'm not even mad about it. Ally was happy, and I couldn't help myself from being happy too. And the guys didn't really seem bothered about it.

"Alright well I'm done shopping, we can leave now," Trish announced.

I smiled cheering silently in my mind. "So what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

Ally shrugged; "Well we just picked, so now its your turn," she said.

"You know, I don't know what we can do now, but I know what we can do at 2:00 tonight," I said as a smile appeared in my face.

"And what is that," Trish asked folding her arms across her chest.

"_Forever Fit* _stays open 24 hours," I said smiling, "I wanna go there tonight," Trish glared at me, "You really think we wanna stand around sweaty guys, working out all stinky, some not even that stinky, and some really really hot with bulging muscles, on second thought the gym doesn't seem so bad," she said. Ally just shrugged as if she didn't mind what we did.

"So what are we gonna do for the next 9 hours?" Laura asked. I thought for a moment, "A night time dip!" I thought smiling at my smartness. Ally furrowed her eyebrows "Are you talking about chip dip, or a swimming dip?" she asked. "Well, both sound really great, but I'm talking about swimming, we could go in the pool in my backyard," I said.

"I mean…I guess that **would** be kind of fun," Laura said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd get to wear the new swimsuit I bought," Trish added.

"I guess were swimming then!" I exclaimed.

After we went and retrieved our swimsuits from our homes, we headed back to my house. I was really excited to see how this would go.

_Ally's POV_

"Ally come on just grab this one! Austin would love it," Trish said. I was thinking about the conversation we had, and why I actually listened to her. I was wearing a red bikini there were laces on the bottoms so that you could tie them to make it fit perfectly. I heard a knock at the door;

"Ally its me," Trish said.

I opened the door slowly; "Hey," I said waving nervously. She walked in; "Ally you look GOREGOUS!" she said smiling. I smirked suddenly feeling less nervous. "Here let me put a little makeup on you," she said grabbing the eyeliner and eye shadow. The eye shadow was light pink, and she drew a thin line across my eyelid. Completing the look with light pink lip gloss. "Alright all done, I'll see you downstairs," she said turning around and walking away. I got up and looked in the mirror once more, I smiled fixing the curls in my hair. I grabbed a button up shirt that I got from my mom when I was younger, It went down to mid-thigh. Then I grabbed a towel and headed downstairs.

_Austin's POV_

I looked into the pool, the water looked awfully freezing. I sat down slowly sliding myself into it, I was right, it was awfully cold. Ross, Dez ,Laura ,and Trish all joined just moments later. Then Ally came out, her songbook in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting out of the pool.

"Oh, well I'm just writing a song," she said shrugging at me.

"Why aren't you getting in the pool?" I questioned folding my arms across my chest.

"…Well, you see I don't really-" she was cut off by Trish yanking her back into the house.

I turned around and got back in the pool. Swimming over to Dez, Ross, and Laura who were having a conversation.

"Hey guys what's up" I said.

"Oh, nothing…Just talking," Dez said smiling.

We talked for a good 5 minutes until Ally and Trish returned. Ally came and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in and wincing at how cold it was. She wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders. Trish crept up behind her grasping the towel tightly and yanking it off her.

"Trish!?" she exclaimed standing up.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Since when did Ally wear bikini's? Last time I checked she wasn't even into one pieces. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Are you..Uh.. gonna ….get in now?" I stuttered, she smiled and shook her head, "I mean, it's really cold," she said shrugging. "And I don't really know how to swim, what if I drown, If I drown I wont ever be able to see my family again…No what if there's a mysterious hiding shark in there that's only comi- _Aaah!" _Trish pushed Ally in the water she then got in herself, laughing loudly.

"So what do we do now?" Ross asked

I shrugged looking around for something that we could use. "I don't know…lets do a contest, whoever can stay under water the longest gets…I don't know…Something," I said.

"Alright I'm in," Ally said smiling.

I raised my eyebrows, I was surprised she would agree to something without even giving it a thought. Everyone else agreed and we all went under. Dez was the first one up, then Laura, then Ross, then Trish, then Me. Ally popped up cheering in victory; "Woo! I did it, now I get….Something," she said. I laughed at her reaction.

We hung out in the swimming pool for a little while longer, and went inside at 10:00. We all took turns getting in the shower and by the time we were done with that it was 11:00, we would be able to leave in just a few hours.

_Ally's POV_

Boy was I happy. I beat someone at something! And now all I had to do was await the prize that came along with it.

"So what's my surprise is it money is it pickles what is it what is it," I questioned frantically.

Austin laughed and walked closer to me. "Alright, you want your surprise?" he asked grinning. I nodded jumping in excitement. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in my eyes. He leaned in closer, and closer, and closer, until we were just inches away. Then, he pressed his lips against mine. I felt a spark, excitement rushed through my body, and this is what I've been waiting for. We pulled apart, I smiled at him nervously. _'Wow, I wonder why he did that,' _I thought.

* * *

**You've just been Cliff Hung! Oooh!**

**I just wanted to announce that I will soon be starting a new book series calle Rebels.**

**Its the same characters that are in this story; Laura, Ross, Austin, Ally, Trish, And Dez, yep its their senior year and they have a month left of school, so they wanna be highschool rebels :)**


	12. Their Only Worries

_Ally's POV_

2 hours later, I was still in shock. After the kiss, it was kind of awkward, he just scratched the back of his head, smiled all awkwardly and left. No matter how many times I tried to get it off my mind, it would somehow lurk back in there and bring every thought back. But the question that haunted me the most was why? Was it just the moment? Was it just him being…I don't know flirty. Or did he just do it because I was there. So much was running through me, I needed to write it out, so I grabbed my songbook and started writing an entry;

_I am so stressed. I don't know what to do, Austin __**kissed **__me, not on the cheek, on the lips. And then, he walked away. I'm pretty confused about this all, 1__st__ why did he kiss me, 2__nd__ Why did he just walk away like that? 3__rd__ Does he like me?! See what I mean? My brain is all messed up because of Austin right now, he's probably in there cursing at himself because of what he did, and thinking that I might end up having feelings for him. I mean yeah, Austin has shown some interest in me this past week, but come on the boy flirts all the time, it may just come naturally. _

_Love, Ally._

I closed my book and rested my chin in my hands thinking deeply about what I was going to do.

_Austin's POV_

'_Nice move Austin, just walk away after kissing her like that, sure cause she wont think that you don't have feelings for her,' _I thought as I paced back and forth in my room. I picked up the bag that contained the things that we would need for the gym and headed out. I went to the living room, and sat down, picking up my phone and answering a text message;

_**1 Text Message: Trish**_

_**What the hell is wrong with Ally? She's being all mopey and weird and won't tell me what happened. I know it's something you did Austin and you better fix it.**_

I sighed heavily, throwing my phone down beside me and plopping back. I wanted to fix it, I really did. But after leaving Ally like that, I don't know if she'll even talk to me right now. "Austin?" A voice suddenly spoke from the kitchen. I sat up and looked at her, standing in the doorway she looked a little upset, but for the most part she looked okay.

"Yeah?" I responded standing up and walking towards her.

"….Why did you kiss me?" Ally asked.

I stiffened, I became dizzy, and my palms began to sweat. _'Tell her come on say sorry, just say why.' _I told myself. "….It was cause, um…well, a friendly kiss…hehe, yep being nice," I lied. She smiled half-heartedly and nodded, flying in for a hug. I bet she felt relieved, maybe even happy that I kissed her just as friends. Truth was, that was a complete lie. I was in love with Ally.

_Ally's POV_

I knew it, Austin didn't like me like that. And he just made it clear this it was in fact, just in the moment, just a friendly kiss.

"Come on guys, its 1:30 we're gonna be late!" I yelled at the others.

"Ally, were only going to the gym, how could you be late, its not like there are any classes, its 2 am!" yelled Trish walking to the door and slipping on her shoes. I rolled my eyes and began playing with the zipper of my hoodie. My phone buzzed;

_**1 Text Message: Trish**_

_**What happened Ally, please tell me….wait you're not mad because I pushed you in the pool are you?**_

I sighed and hit the reply button, might as well give in since Trish **is **my best friend, and she **has** been trying to get it out of me since the kiss;

**To: Trish**

**No Trish, that wouldn't make any sense, cause even if I was mad, you would probably still do it no matter what. Austin kissed me…then walked away….then we just talked….and he said it was a friendly kiss…you know I have feelings for him, so it kinda hurt. **

She looked up at me and pat my back. Her expression was upset and worried. Everyone soon made it to the door, dressed in the proper attire for the gym, well except Dez. We all piled in the car and began our trip to the gym. Austin clicked on the radio. The first few songs played in silence, but then _One direction's Kiss you,_ started playing. I could help but squeal in excitement, and begin to sing it. The others joined in, in an instant, and boy we sounded a wreck. People stumbling over the words they didn't know, and laughing when we would get a lyric wrong. We soon made it to Forever Fit and headed in. The building was nice, I hadn't been there before though, since I don't usually work out. The funny thing about this all, is that I have a membership here, and have had one for 2 years. I've just never gotten the time, or even really wanted to use it. We all checked in and, Laura and Ross signed the guest papers. Then we all followed Austin.

_Austin's POV_

Now, this may not be extreme, and it may seem kinda boring, but when you do it my way. Nothing and I mean nothing, is boring. We all headed up the stairs where the work out equipment was located. I walked through the machines looking at each and every one of them, the place was dead. I opened a door the reveled stairs to a track and began walking up them. Once we made it to the track I stopped and turned around looking at everyone.

"Woo, the gym! Okay…well I don't know why I brought you guys here, but this'll be fun, I promise. Hmm how about we have a race or something?" I suggested.

Ally glared at me, I knew what she was gonna say. _'But Austin I'm not athletic and you know it!' _ she would say. "Winner, doesn't get anything though," I added hoping I made Ally feel slightly better. She half smiled and settled back down. I took a spot next to her and began stretching for the race.

"Ready…Set…Go!" I yelled, darting away as fast as I could. Laura, Dez, Trish, and Ally were all in the back, and soon unable to see. So it was just Ross and I competeing head to head. Sometimes I'd go faster than him, sometimes he'd go faster than me. In the end, we both won it was a tie. We decided it was time to get off the track and do something more, fun. We ended up in the gym sitting in the middle of the court, and rolling around the basketball. Well that was until Ally found a Volley Ball, she insisted that we did something else instead of this. Since we had only been there for 20 minutes.

"Ally, why don't we do something else instead of Volley Ball, like maybe…We can go back upstairs," I suggested standing up.

"Aww, is Austin afraid I'm gonna beat him **again**?" she asked mockingly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was my way of giving in. We split into teams Girls VS. Boys. And we began. I gotta say, even though Ally wasn't good at sports, she was actually pretty great at Volley Ball, probably only Volley Ball. The girls won by one point, which lead them to do a victory dance. By 3:30 everyone was tired and ready to go home. _'This plan did __**not**__ go as planned'_ I thought. The drive home was semi-quiet, Ally, Trish, and Laura were sleeping, Dez was eating a slice of cake, and I have no idea where it came from. And Ross was just quiet. We would have conversations here and there, but other than that. Nope it was quiet.

_Ally's POV_

I woke up that morning, still tired, but feeling good. I wasn't upset about what Austin said, and I wasn't sad about it either. I had a real smile plastered on my face that morning, and I had no idea why. We all decided to do something to make up for the gym last night. Since it **was** a fail, and it was our last day together before we had to go back to our homes, which means I would have to go back to that awful screaming baby, I'd have to go back to it waking up every single night. Man I hated that thing, with all my heart. I was really excited that I only had 2 more weeks with it. When you think about it, It's not even that long. Everyone else seemed to be in a good mood too, even Ross… who was a little boring sometimes. We sang duets in the car ( We did okay too ) we told the dumbest jokes. It was just fun really, really fun.

We arrived at the fair around 3:00, we would all have to head home at 7:00 due to school, and well I had to work the last hours at Sonic boom, since I got the 2 days I was supposed to work on, off. There were many roller coasters, and fun generic games. The others left wile I played some of them. I agreed today to _stay on the ground._ It was really boring though, so 15 minutes into the fun, I left and searched for everyone. I gave up after 5 minutes and sat down with a bowl of ice cream. I sat in silence for a while, until someone came up to me. You know I had forgotten about him for a while, mainly because I probably thought me and Austin could have been something. It was Dallas.

* * *

**Oooh, some more Drama! Wonder whats gonna happen...wait no I don't, cause I know.**

**MUAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Until next time **

_**Nikki**_


	13. Kisses & Confessions

_Ally's POV_

"Hey Ally what are you doing here?" Dallas asked.

"Oh, nothing I was here with some friends, but they went on some rides so, yeah here I am," I said shoving another scoop of ice cream into my mouth. I was totally calm around Dallas now, he didn't really impress me like he did when we first met. Which made me happy, because I used to act like a complete fool around him.

"you wanna go play some games with me?" he asked tapping his finger against the table.

"Umm, sure I guess so," I said shrugging, "I just need to finish this ice cream first," I said.

I finished up the last few scoops of my ice cream and we headed off into the sea of people. Dallas grabbed my hand while we were walking through, making sure that I didn't get lost or trampled. I have to say it was sweet of him to do that, but when his hand grasped onto mine, I couldn't help but want to yank away. It just didn't feel right, first his hand was rough, second it was cold, and third it didn't give me butterflies like it did with Austin. He seemed to be having a good time with me though, so I played along acting as if I was having the time of my life. An hour later we decided to walk around and look for everyone, this was my way of wiggling out of hanging out with Dallas. I failed yet again, stopping at the entrance to sit and wait for one of them to show up and save me. Then I remembered _'My phone duh!'_ I pulled it out and wrote a text out to Trish;

_**To: Trish**_

_**Please Please Please come and save me, I'm here with Dallas and he's kind of annoying, and stupid, I don't wanna hang out with him anymore, I'd rather be on one of those roller coasters… Pleaseeee savee mmeeeee!**_

It stuffed my phone back in my pocket and folded my arms across my chest. 5 minutes later, there was still no response from Trish, so I stood up and began pacing, wondering what happened to everyone.

"Hey, stop pacing, whats wrong?" Dallas asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little worried about everyone that's all," I said,

"That's okay," he said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hehe, I know," I said awkwardly.

He released me and looked me in the eyes. I smiled awkwardly and attempted to squirm from the tight grip he had on my shoulders. I was unsuccessful. His hands then went from my shoulders to my back, I glared at him, making him stop where he was. Then he came closer, and closer, and closer, and **–**_SLAP-_ I hit him with all the power I had, making him release me and place his hand on the mark across his cheek.

"You think you can just come up to me one day and hang out with me like were all buddy buddy then kiss me? Don't you ever, and I mean **ever** try that again!" I said coldly.

I walked away expecting for no one to have seen that, but I was wrong.

Austin, Trish, Dez, Laura, and Ross were all standing there. Dez had a tight grip on Austin's shirt, while the others just stood there frowning. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, knowing that I would have to tell everyone exactly why he wanted to kiss me, and why I was hanging out with him.

"I couldn't find you guys, so I went and got ice cream to eat and there he was… he asked if I wanted to hang out and I didn't have anything to do so I said yes," I confessed before any of them could ask.

_**Austin's POV**_

I can't believe that just happened, who does he think he is just leaning in for a kiss like they'd been going out all this time? I don't care if they had something or not. Clearly if Ally wasn't leaning in for the kiss then she doesn't want to kiss you! She didn't even seem that upset about it either. And I honestly thought that kissing Dallas was something that she yearned for. I figured she'd at least cry a little bit. But no, she spent the rest of the day hanging out like nothing ever happened. I made sure she stuck next to me all day, I held her hand just to keep her close to me, I just wanted to make sure she didn't have one of those, 'I'm gonna fall behind and cry while you guys aren't looking' things. . She didn't seem to really care that I was being that close to her though, I thought she would be avoiding me since we had that kiss last night, but I guess she just didn't care anymore. We left at around 5:00 and I started dropping everyone off at their homes, giving everyone my potential goodbyes and driving off.

I stopped at sonic boom which was my last stop for the night. I escorted Ally in making sure she would be okay running the shop alone, and left.

_**Ally's POV**_

I was rocking the baby, writing song lyrics down, and attending to customers. Man this was hard, I was never good at multi-tasking so I looked a total wreck. And to top it all off, it was busy, so every 5 seconds a new lyric would pop into my head, a new customer would come in, or the baby would need something. I was soon able to make her fall asleep, which was great because I could now attend to a customer without having to talk over a screaming baby. Buisness started to die down so I closed up shop early, and headed up to the practice room to sit down and watch TV.

I flipped through the channels for a little while then stopped when I landed on my favorite TV show _Friends_. The baby woke up in the middle of the episode though so I picked her up and rocked her until she was silent. She was still awake though, I was surprised she wasn't crying, she was just sitting there in my lap, making all those cute sounds like a baby does. I smiled at myself, it was adorable. I suddenly heard a knock at the door downstairs. I sighed, paused the TV and walked out. Where Austin was standing smiling. I unlocked the door;

"What are you doing here Austin?" I asked moving out of the way so he could walk in.

"I didn't have anything to do, and I just wanted to see you," he said walking in.

I smiled, that was nice of him. I walked up to the practice room and sat back down, un-pausing the TV and concentrating on it again. Austin plopped down next to me also staring at the TV. The baby continued doing all the cute squealing and stuff, and I couldn't help but smile at it. It was absolutely adorable. I looked over at Austin who was also grinning uncontrollably, I could tell he thought that it was adorable, not amusing.

"It's so cute!" I said giggling.

"Yeah, it is," he said laughing.

She stopped and began to cry. I frowned way to end a cute moment. I gave her the bottle and soon she stopped and fell asleep. I hate to say it but, I kinda didn't want her to go to sleep, I wanted her to stay awake so that she could continue being adorable. Austin and I watched _friends _until the marathon was over at 11:00, then I handed him the remote so he could choose something for us to watch. He of course choose SpongeBob and we sat and watched it silently. The only reason why I agreed to watch SpongeBob was because he was clearly amused by it. His face lit up every time something funny or cool happened, and it was absolutely cute. And it was actually pretty funny. I leaned back trying to find a comfortable position, but failed. Any position I laid in was uncomfortable. I soon leaned back on Austin who was laying down, his head was propped up by the arm of the sofa. I was growing fond of laying there with Austin like that. And I loved being by his side when I woke up every morning. Then I remembered that Austin probably didn't even have feelings for me.

"Ally?" Austin asked clicking off the TV.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"…Can you tell me why you lied to me now?" he asked.

I remembered that I was going to tell him why I lied Friday in class, but was interrupted by Trish, Dez, and The teacher.

"Sure," I nodded. " Well…I kinda recently noticed that I have… feelings for you, and I didn't want to jeopardize the thing you had going with you and Michelle, so I had to do something to not be around you as much cause I thought it would be awkward, so that's why I did all that…" I said frowning.

"…I….Oh," he replied. My face fell, I knew he didn't feel the same way. I looked up at him expecting to see a frown, but instead I saw a huge grin spread across his face.

"….Ally, there was no Michelle, I just made her up…so that I could have you make me a song… so that I could sing it to you," he confessed chuckling.

See I kne- Wait what? Austin liking me? Oh damn this is new.

I blushed furiously not even attempting to hide it. He looked down at me and rolled onto his side to face me. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, it was amazing, I felt an actual spark, it was like energy rushing through my body. Even though the **day **sucked, the **night** was amazing.

* * *

**Yeah I know the ending of this chapter was kinda rushed. And it was kinda cheesy too! Rofl. We have 2 more chapters left until we're done, and then I'm posting my 2 part epilogue. Then after that keep a look out for my new story**

**Unfortunately**** what happens in Vegas; doesn't always stay in Vegas..**

**^ I know long title, but you have an idea what its gonna be about right? I hope so... anyway I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Nikki**


	14. Surprise AGAIN!

_Ally's POV_

Austin and I ended up falling asleep at Sonic Boom last night, so when I woke up this morning at 6:30 I first noticed that I was cuddled against his chest, and second remembered I don't have any clothes to wear to school. I sat up quickly, causing Austin to roll of the couch and crash onto the floor in just seconds.

"I have to go home I NEED to get some clothes and take a shower, and do my makeup, and eat and all that stuff," I said, picking up the baby and rushing out the door. I guess it dawned on him too, because he ran past me in an instant. He of course failed to get out though, because the door was locked. So I grabbed my song book from behind the counter and unlocked the door quickly, rushing to my red sedan.

I made it home 20 minutes later, noticing that I would only have little time to get a lot done. I sat the baby down on my bed and began raiding my closet for something to wear. I choose on something other than a dress today, I choose to actually wear a pair of shorts, and a blue tank top, cause its hot in Miami, especially since its spring. I hopped into my clothes and ate a quick bowl of Cereal, then I brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Then I did my makeup, and slipped on a pair of green converse, by the time I was done with that it was 7:20, _'great job Ally' _I thought to myself. I rushed out the door and into my car, Baby in one hand, backpack and other necessities in the other.

Luckily made it to school on time, I parked in my usual parking space, rushed out of it and into the school as soon as possible. When I made it in everyone was still hanging out and talking in the hallway, which meant that I had a little bit of time to find everyone and talk with them before we have to leave each other for the rest of the day until lunch, classes we might have together and, parenting class of course. I stopped speed walking and began walking casually, noticing that I was getting quite a few stares from everyone. _'Oh man, what? Do I have something on my face, is my outfit ugly? Oh nooo!'_ I was too into my panic-mode-thoughts that I didn't notice the most popular guy in school Brian Matthews* come beside me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, you new here?" he asked.

"…Noo….I've been going here since the 9th grade, I'm just really shy…I hang out with Austin Moon though," I said.

"Wow…Cool….What's your name?" he questioned.

"…Ally Dawson," I said stopping at my locker and opening it.

"…Brian Matthews…Hey you're Austin's songwriter aren't you?" he asked leaning against the locker beside me.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my friends, nice meeting you," I said turning around and walking away. Luckily everyone wasn't that far from me, they were all crowded near Austin's locker talking.

"Hey guys," I said waving slowly.

"…..Hey Al's," Austin said, looking me up and down.

We continued to talk until the bell rang, then we all headed off to our homeroom, lucky for me Trish was in this class, so I had someone to talk to while talked about pointless things .

"So Ally, what's with the new outfit?" Trish asked.

"…I was in a rush cause I stayed at sonic boom last night with Austin, he and I fell asleep, and then I woke up this morning totally freaking out. So I had to rush home and find an outfit to wear, one that was easy to put together. So I grabbed this," I explained.

_**Austin's POV **_

The best thing about Ally looking good today, is the fact that she and I are kind of hitting it off, so that means she won't go off and flirt with all the guys that are flirting with her. We all met up at lunch to discuss what we would do this weekend, we decided to make it a normal thing, since it was so fun.

"Well this week was extreme, so next week we should be weird," Dez said taking a corn dog from his backpack.

"Well we would Dez, but I think you're the weirdest we can get," Trish replied.

"Yeah Dez no one wants to be weird," I added furrowing my eyebrows.

"Okay, crazy night. We all go completely berserk, we laugh, we dance, we have lots and lots of crazy fun," Dez suggested. I thought about it. It sounded absolutely fun, just going crazy, not caring for 2 whole nights. That would be fun.

"…It sounds interesting actually," Trish complimented.

"Yeah," Ally agreed nodding her head.

"..Yeah I'm in," Ross said grinning.

"Me too," I said.

Dez did some weird victory dance and continued eating his corndog.

_**Ally's POV**_

Ha, a crazy night. I thought extreme was crazy enough I was surprised we could get any crazier. We finished our lunches and headed to our parenting class, were apparently our teacher had a surprise for us. I just hope she didn't decide to add an additional week, because I don't know if I could take it anymore. We all made it into the classroom and took our seats, Mrs. Sánchez gave Laura and Ross a baby and we began.

"Alright class! I'm really excited about this!" she said clapping her hands together, "I haven't really gotten to see how you guys act around the babies, so we are going to go on a trip to Sunny Lakes Resort!*" she said grinning. There was a mix of cheers and groans in the class, most of them were cheers though probably because we would finally have a getaway.

"We'll leave tomorrow and return Friday; it will be 10 dollars for the bus ride, if you want to take it, and an additional 10 for the cabins you will be staying in." She announced. She soon passed out the permission slips and began talking to us about the rules and what we're going to be doing while were there.

School ended and I rushed home to get a signature from my dad.

"Dad I need you to sign something!" I said running up the stairs and into his room where he was sitting at the computer desk.

"You're not in trouble are you?" He asked frantically, I shook my head and chuckled; "No dad, I need you to sign this so that I can go to Sunny Lakes Resort this week," I said.

"What class is it for?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Parenting, she wants to see how we act with Izzy," I said.

"Alright, hand it over," He said retrieving the slip from my grasp.

He signed it and handed the slip back over to me and continued doing whatever it was on the computer.

"I'm staying at Austin's tonight so I can make sure he doesn't sleep in," I said turning away to pack my suitcase. I called up Trish to see If she wanted to take the bus or drive up there with the others in the morning.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to the bus anyway," she said.

I chuckled and picked up my stapler, attaching a ten dollar bill to the slip. I then grabbed my pink suitcase and began packing up.

"I'll call you later okay Trish?" I asked.

"Alright Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

I sighed and stopped packing, picking up my laptop to check the weather. They were expecting rain tomorrow, so I made sure to pack capree's and pants, and then I just got an umbrella to be safe.

_**Austin's POV**_

I called my parents and let them know that I would be going to Sunny Lakes Resort. I forged my mom's signature and went to my room to pack. Ten minutes later I heard a loud knock at the door, I opened it, and it was Ally. She had a pink suitcase in on hand a jacket and the baby in the other. I moved out of the way so she could come in and she did so. I sighed heavily and helped her with the stuff she had in her hands. Then I walked to my room and continued packing.

"What's up?" she asked.

"…Nothing packing and stuff. What about you?" I replied

"Nothing… You know it's supposed to rain there tomorrow , and Wednesday right?" she said, coming beside me and looking at what I had packed.

"No I didn't, you're a total life saver Al's," I responded chuckling.

She giggled and pulled out her phone to respond to a text message she had received. I finished packing, grabbed my Pajama's, and headed to the bathroom to change. When I made it back in Ally was already laying down reading a book. I plopped down next to her, grabbing the My-Tab and playing _Angry Birds**. _

"Damn it, I can't past this level," I whined.

Ally looked at me, raising a brow and snatching the My-Tab from me; "Here this is how you do it, you can't slide your finger up like that you have to just slide it right across, otherwise its gonna go to high and hit the rock," she said, beating the level. I chuckled; "I knew how to do that this whole time," I lied.

"Sure Austin," she said laughing. I laughed along with her, I loved when we would have these moments. The laughter soon died down, and sleep set in. I looked over at Ally, she looked like she was reading her book. But in reality she was asleep, snoring lightly. I removed the book from her hands and tucked her underneath the blankets. Then I turned off the My-Tab and laid down next to her.

"Night ally…" I said. "Love you," I whispered low just in case she heard.

_**Ally's POV**_

-_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz-_ The alarm clock didn't startle me this morning, I hadn't really gotten the chance to fall back asleep since Isabella woke me up at 5:25. So I just laid there awake in Austin's arms. I got up and turned on the lights, squinting my eyes at its bright glare. "Wake up Austin, I don't wanna be late," I said. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. I rolled my eyes sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking him vigorously. "Ally, whyyy?" he whined. I sighed deeply, thinking about what I was gonna do to get him up.

"Austin, I see another bucket of water in your future," I said.

He immidiately got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Morning Al's," he said going over to his closet to find clothes to wear for the trip.

"Morning," I replied taking a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt from my bag. I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed, then I put my hair into a messy bun and came back out. I changed Isabella's diaper and then placed her back in the seat. Soon after the other's arrived, Trish had about a million bags, and Dez only had a backpack. And Ross was holding a yellow bag in one hand, and a red one in the other.

"Guess who's not looking forward to this trip?" Trish asked sarcastically, glaring daggers at Dez.

I rolled my eyes and let them in, then I whipped up a quick batch of pancakes. We had enough time to watch something on TV after that, then we all headed out at 6:30, and made it to school at 6:55, it took us longer than expected to get the suitcases in the car. Thanks to Trish.

We all sat down In our parenting class, and for the most part it looked like everyone got their parents to sign the permission slips.

"Alright class, who will be taking the bus with us?" she asked, about 10 people rose their hands and Mrs. Sánchez let out a sigh of relief.

"Who won't be taking the bus?" she asked looking up from her clip board. The other 13 people raised their hands and she smiled. "Alright then, class let's get this show on the road," she said.

* * *

**A woot-woot! I have a surprise... I changed my mind, this next chapter is not the last chapter. I don't know how many we'll have left though! I hope you guys are excited to see what happens, cause I'm exited for you guys to see!**

_**Nikki **_


	15. Arriving & Activities

_Austin's POV_

We piled back into the car, getting comfortable for the hour and 30 minute trip. We had to use 2 cars, so me, Ross, and Dez were in one care while Trish, Ally, and Laura were in the other. Ross was texting, and Dez was eating a Banana. I turned on the radio to rid of the awkward silence between the 3 of us.

"Soo Austin," Ross spoke suspiciously.

"…Yes?" I said, obviously confused.

"What's up with you and Ally lately, seems like you got something going for her," He said grinning.

"…Yeah…" I said.

"You two gotten together yet?" he asked.

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend? No.." I responded

"Oh, so what are you trying to say here Austin?" Dez chimed in raising an eyebrow.

"…I don't know what are you trying to say?" I asked beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"You know what I mean," Dez said wiggling his eyebrows.

I thought for a moment; "Aw Noooo! We haven't done that," I shrieked.

Dez laughed and sat back in his seat, pulling his phone from his pocket.

**Ally's POV**

We had been doing in-car karaoke since we left the school this morning at 7:05, I was 8:15, we only had a little longer to go until we made it to Sunny Lakes. I was kind of exited to see what we were going to do there for 4 days since it probably only took 2 to examine the whole class. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it from my pocket;

**1 Text Message: Dez**

_**Austin wants to know if you're almost at SLR.**_

_**To: Dez**_

…_**No we still have about 20 minutes, what about you guys?**_

**1 Text Message: Dez**

_**Same here… hey do you think the bus has made it there yet?**_

_**To Dez: **_

_**Um.. Idk. **_

_**1 Text Message: Dez**_

_**I hope we make it there before the bus.**_

_**To Dez:**_

_**That's…Great I guess. **_

_**Dez:**_

_**Yeah. It is. Well, bye.**_

I threw my phone back in the cup holder and sat back, closing my eyes and thinking about what was going to happen this week.

We arrived at Sunny Lakes Resort 15 minutes later, the bus had made it a few minutes before we did. I began taking the bags out of the car one by one, and sitting them down next to the car. Soon everyone was present and Mrs. Sánchez began assigning us cabins.

"And, Dezemond Worthy, Patricia De La Rosa, Ross Lynch*, Laura Marano**, Ally Dawson, and Austin Moon will be in cabins 18, 19, and 20, once you all are settled in come back out so we can start our activities," she announced. Austin grabbed our bags and headed into cabin 19, sitting down the stuff once we made it in. There were 2 beds a bathroom and a couch. Just as I expected, there would be no TV or electronics, we had to give Mrs. Sánchez our phones, tablets, and video games. I sat my bag down next to a bed and began putting the stuff in drawers. Austin sat Isabella down and began unpacking also. 5 minutes later we we're ready, so we grabbed Isabella and left. We we're one of the few partners already standing out there ready for Mrs. Sánchez to announce our activity. About 5 minutes later everyone was sitting outside, twiddling their thumbs and conversing amongst themselves. soon came out with many other people pushing multiple boxes. She gave a box to each couple and then went in the middle of the circle smiling at us.

"Alright class, these are parts to a crib. Many were donated by some generous people in our school so be sure to thank the teachers when we get back. Anyway, I am going to examine how well you guys can put these together as a couple, the first one to win gets to choose the first fun activity we do today, the tools and other necessities that you will need are in the box," she explained, walking to one of the tables and sitting down. I guess that was our cue to start, so many of the couples began tearing open their boxes and retrieving the instructions. I got up and tore open the box also, retrieving the instructions and tools. Austin came beside me and looked at the parts in awe.

"I swear there are like a million pieces to this thing," he said, his mouth hanging open surprised.

"Yeah!" I agreed taking the first part out of the box. "Okay, so it says your supposed to screw this piece to this piece," I said holding them together so that Austin could place the screws in. With a few quick twists of the wrist we already had the first part of the crib done, I looked at the others for the most part, everyone was getting along, except Trish and Dez. I swear those two always found something to argue about. The first couple to finish were David and Gloria; they choose that we sat around a fire, and did…nothing. Austin and I were the second to finish though, which was actually pretty good. I walked over to Gloria to congratulate her on winning;

"Hey, good job!" I exclaimed smiling widely.

"….Thanks," she replied placing a hand on her stomach. You see, Gloria was attending this class because she was pregnant; she had taken the class last year, and decided to give it another try this year since she didn't really pay attention last year. I didn't blame her, I felt awful for her, she was young, and having a baby.

"The campfire was a great idea!" I complimented.

"..Oh thanks David and I didn't know what else to pick…Well David didn't, I got really mad and just forced him to say campfire," She replied shrugging. I giggled, gave her a quick hug, and walked away.

"Class, you can take these cribs inside your cabins now, Activity time is over, and everyone can be inside until lunch, which is 2:30," said . I looked down at my watch, it was 12:20, which meant I could go finish reading that book I had last night. I walked into the cabin and retrieved my book from the dresser. Then I lay down on my bed and opened to the page I was on. Austin came in moments later pulling the crib through the door and sitting it next to the sofa. Then he reached into his bag and got a tablet.

"Austin, how did you get that? We're not allowed to have electronics this whole trip," I said. He shrugged his shoulders, and plopped down next to me, concentrating on his game of angry birds. We sat in complete silence for moments until Isabella began to cry. I got up and took her out of the seat and rocked her until she was quiet. I decided not to sit her in the crib and leave her in my lap. I continued reading my book until 12:45 when Austin decided to whack me on the head with a pillow, remove the baby from my lap, and take the book from me.

"I downloaded a movie the other day, lets watch it," he insisted.

"Austin, I was reading," I replied.

"Yeah, but movies are based off books, so its like reading, but watching actual people act out the story," He said.

I sighed and sat up scooting closer so that I could see the screen too. He clicked on the movie _The Sitter_ and it began. I never thought I would enjoy such a movie, with the language, and the inappropriateness, but I enjoyed it a lot actually. I couldn't keep myself from laughing the whole movie.

After the movie Austin and I headed out for lunch. We sat down at a table with David, Gloria, Trish, Dez, Ross, and Laura. We had a choice between Salad and Burgers.

"I'm really excited about this campfire guys," Dez said, stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"I have a song to sing," he replied clapping his hands together.

"…It better not be that song you were singing in the cabin earlier Dez, cause if it is I will rip off **every** limb on your body," Trish threatened.

"What song?... oh are you talking about the one where I was like; _there's a party in my tummy, so yummy so yummy, there's a-_OUCH!" he screeched as Trish grabbed hold of Dez` ear and tugged it as hard as she could.

Trish finally released Dez` ear, which was now red. "Someone switch seats with me I don't wanna sit next to the Wicked witch of the west*," said Dez earning glares from Trish. I giggled and shook my head; "Nah, I think I'm okay here Dez," I replied mockingly. He glared at me and turned to Trish, who was still glaring at him just more violently. We soon finished our meals and went outside for our next _'fun_' activity.

"Alright class, you've gotten their cribs ready as a couple, now it's time to see how well we can…how do I put this,…. Be a family with them," she said.

"What I'm saying is that I want the two partners to act how they would act if they actually had this baby toghether, how would you treat it, would you fight, or would you love it like your own family loved you," she explained.

It sounded pretty easy to me, Austin and I had basically been acting like a family with Izzy since day one. So it probably wouldn't even be that hard.

_**Austin's POV**_

Easiest assignment EVER! If this is all it takes to get an A in her class for the quarter, then I'm all in! All we have to do is, just be ourselves, how hard can that be. I glanced over at Trish and Dez, knowing that they would probably fail, no offence or anything, but they're just not good together. finished telling us our assignment, and told us to get started. It was quiet for the first few minutes, but then Ally broke the silence;

"…So, how's it going moon?" she asked chuckling.

"I mean, its going fine, how about you?" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"It's…going," she responded, turning to look at the baby.

Okay, maybe it won't be that fun then, we needed to find some type of activity that included me, her and Isabella. And I don't know what that could be, everyone else seemed to find something to do pretty easily, even Trish and Dez came up with something.

"So, how about we..Uh, walk or something?" I asked.

I only thought of this because various other couples we're choosing to do so.

"Sounds like fun," she said hopping up and grabbing the seat.

We decided to walk around the resort, It was great being able to explore the resort grounds, it was absolutely beautiful. The lake was bigger than expexted, the sun was shining brighter than you can imagine. Everything was just so, relaxing. Even though we we're here for an assignment, it didn't feel like it, it felt like a vacation, it felt like... everything that had been weighing me down this past week, it was just gone. I could tell by the expression on Ally's face she was enjoying her time, even though we walked in complete silence. There would be some conversation here and there but, for the most part, we were just quiet and it wasn't awkward it was calming.

I couldn't help but stare at the smile graced upon her lips, her hair was blowing in the wind, and the sun made her eyes so, sparkly looking. She looked amazing.

_**Ally's POV**_

The lake looked absolutely stunning, the resort was beautiful, and nothing could ruin this beautiful moment me and Austin were having. Our hands were intertwined, the resort was silent, and all you could hear was the chirping of the birds and the wind gust. I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eye that, Austin was staring at me, _'Oh gosh darn, I bet I have something on my face…' _I thought worriedly, I frantically wiped my face off, I didn't want to look bad in front of him, even though we weren't a 'thing' he still admitted that he liked me. To my surprise there was nothing on my face, he was just staring at me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him;

"Austin, why are you staring at me?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and turned his attention from me to the ground; "….Huh, ooh…I'm not." He said chuckling nervously. I giggled and sat down on the bench behind us, patting the space next to me so that he could sit. He hesitated at first but then sat down.

"How's it goin' in your world Dawson?" he asked leaning back on the table.

"It's going okay…" I replied slightly giggling. He looked over at me and grinned, his smile was so perfect. We sat in silence for a moment, taking in the breathtaking view of the lake.

"Ally, can I ask you something," he asked.

"Sure, ask anything," I said smiling widely.

"…So when you really like someone…and they like you back, the first thing that comes to mind is asking them out….right?" he asked, his facial expression now serious.

"…Yeah, if you truly like them, then go for it, ask them, tell them how you feel," I responded.

"Okay, well the thing is…is that I don't like this girl, I love this girl, she makes me smile, she makes me laugh, and she's always there for me," he continued "But…she and I are like friends.. really close one's, and I don't want to ruin our friendship…I just cant help but think about us being together though, and I get jealous any time I see her with a guy…"

"…Austin, really just go for it, it doesn't matter rather you guys or friends or not, love is love, and when you really feel that way towards a girl you just need to go for it!" I said truthfully.

He looked at me, he actually looked afraid, he looked like he really needed to get something off his chest. He turned his focus to the ground, remaining still, he looked as if he were deep in thought.

_**Austin's POV**_

'_God damn it Austin just say you wanna be her boyfriend, it can't be that hard, I know she'll say yes..I hope she will. Shit, all you gotta say it 'Ally…will you be my girlfriend,' _I noticed Ally standing up again, I guess she was ready to go back with everyone else. We made It back right on time too, because was just about ready to tell everyone how they did on this assignment.

"You guys all did very great…Well except Patrisha and Dezemond, but since they haven't ever really gotten along that well I can still give you guys a 75% on this activity at the most," she said shrugging.

"Dinner is at 6:30, and the campfire will be at 7, then everyone needs to be in their cabins and settling down by 9," she said clapping her hands. I looked at my watch it read; 5:30. I couldn't believe time had gone by so fast, it felt like me and Ally had only been walking for an hour. Maybe it was because of how long it took us to choose something.

It was finally 6:30 and we all headed to the cafeteria, where we were having spaghetti for dinner. Not gonna lie, it looked kinda good. We all sat at the table we had formerly sat at just hours before and began talking.

"So how often does this thing wake up," Ross asked eyeing his baby, that they had named Leah.

"It depends on the baby," I replied scooping spaghetti onto my fork and stuffing it in my mouth.

Ross groaned and rolled his eyes, and Laura sighed heavily; "_Dear god, please let this baby not wake up every hour, because I cant do it," _Laura said pleadingly. I chuckled and shook my head, "you guys are **doomed,"** I said truthfully.

7:00, wow, this was going pretty fast. We sat around the warm fire roasting marshmallows and telling awful horror stories.

"Time for me to sing my song!" Dez said enthusiastically.

The teacher nodded her head, signaling for Dez to start.

"_lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song, our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then your wrong but it'll help it you just sing along… bum bum bum. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G* song,"

he sang chuckling as other's joined in, even Trish joined in this time, which was a huge surprise to me. Trish NEVER liked anything Dez did, ever. The campfire soon ended and we all headed to our cabins. Ally headed to the shower, while I took care of the baby. She soon came out dressed in Pink pajama pants and a tank top with hearts all over it. She came and sat next to me, taking the baby from my hands and putting her in our crib-thingy-whatever. I headed into the shower, and got out 5 minutes later, noticing that Ally was no longer awake, she was fast asleep in her bed. I walked over to her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and I didn't want to wake her up. I lightly kissed her cheek and switched off the lamp beside her. Then I grabbed the My-Tab and played angry birds for a while. I soon got tired of the game and turned it off, searching for another thing to do. I failed, there was absolutely nothing around that cabin to do, and no matter how tired I got I couldn't fall asleep. Then I remembered _'dougie!' _ I got up and went to my bag, rummaging through the things quietly until I found it. Then I went and laid down squeezing him against my chest and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**A WOOT WOOT, This one was a long oneeeeee! WOOO I know y'all are ready for Auslly to happen right? Let me hear you scream RIGHTTTT! Lol! I really hope you guys like this one, this is my new longestt! WOO Give me 5 R&R's Please? Then I'll update. ;)**

**Nikki**


	16. Guess Who's a Couple!

_**Ally's POV**_

_A flowering field, I was sitting on a swing tightly tied on a tree. I saw a figure walk towards me, closer, and closer, and closer. Until he became clear to me. It was Austin; he was smiling widely, and holding his arms out for a hug. Surprisingly I didn't accept his offer; instead I flew in for a kiss. Which he gladly accepted. We pulled apart, and he grinned more widely than he did before. But just as we begin to lean in once more, he begins to disappear. I yell his name non-stop reaching to grab his arm and make him re-appear but my attempt failed. My yells now turned into screams, and tears began pouring down my face, then just before he could say his final words, he was gone. And just like that, the flowering field turned into dead grass, and the flowers were now discolored, the leaves had fallen off the tree, and the sun had disappeared. The great, heartwarming dream now turned into a nightmare. The wind began blowing vigorously, blowing the grass and trees violently, and the sky became dark within seconds. I became weak, falling to my knees and sobbing harder than I ever have. My skin began to wrinkle, and my breathing became short. And just like that. I had fallen from my knees and onto the ground. My eyes slowly closed, and the wind blew even harder…_

The loud, continuous banging outside of the cabin woke me, Austin, and Isabella up immediately. I walked over to the window and looked out, seeing Mrs. Sanchez bang repetitively against a drum, which woke almost everyone up. I grabbed Isabella, and put her in the seat then, Austin and I walked outside with the rest of the couples, yawning, and groaning with annoyance. Mrs. Sánchez smiled brightly at us and stopped banging on the drum, then she spoke; "Breakfast is in 5 minutes, then after that I want all of you to get dressed. Then I'll tell you you're activity," she said. I sat down and looked over at Austin, who was still half sleep. We sat in silence for a matter of moments until he broke it; "So how'd you sleep Al's?" he asked now fully awake.

"I slept fine how about you?" I asked yawning one last time.

"Good," he replied. "But I wish we could just be done with this project, cause I hate waking up over a doll," he said chuckling. I nodded in agreement and turned around thinking about the dream I was having just moments ago; _'What did that even mean? Why did Austin disappear? Why did I __**die **__at the end?' _I didn't know what it meant but it definitely beat me, It kind of scared me. I decided to just shake off the dream though, it surely didn't mean anything, and it had nothing to do with my life, it was just a dream.

Mrs. Sánchez called us for breakfast and we all got up slowly, and headed to our separate tables. Trish, Dez, Ross, and Laura all looked super tired.

"Why does this thing ALWAYS wake up?!" Ross yelled.

"Yeah, it woke up like every hour, and even when I rocked the stupid thing it just kept crying, I swear if this wasn't for 60% of my grade this quarter I would throw it out a window!" said Laura balling up her fists.

I giggled and shook my head; "Well at least you only have to deal with the thing for a 2 weeks, we had to do a full on 3 weeks, I've never been so tired in my whole life," I said.

"Yeah, you guys are the lucky ones," Austin added.

"What's got you guys so tired?" I asked, turning to Trish and Dez.

"….Freckle face kept singing campfire song song last night," Trish grumbled. I turned to Dez waiting for his response.

"I was singing campfire song song all night," he replied. I rolled my eyes, Dez could be so stupid sometimes. I turned back to Ross and Laura, and it wasn't really a surprise that they were leaning on each other, basically knocked out. Wow, if they really thought this night was bad, their just gonna have to wait for the others cause they suck even more.

"Psst, Austin, we need to talk," I whisper/yelled tapping on his shoulder.

He sighed heavily and turned to me , "About what?!"

"About something just please talk to me okay?" I said. He nodded his head and dropped his fork, picking up the baby and heading back to our cabin. Wonder how this'll play out.

_**Austin's POV**_

As we walked to the cabin I couldn't help but notice how anxious Ally looked, her eyes were basically bulging out of its sockets, and she was chewing on a chunk of hair. Yep I noticed no matter how much she tried to hide it. We made it to the cabin and I sat the baby down. I Looked at her waiting for her to start the conversation.

"…What is this Austin," she asked.

"….Umm, this is a cabin," I replied raising a brow.

"No Austin me and you what's going on between us, are we a thing or not, Cause one second it seems like it and another second it doesn't," she said.

I cleared my throat, I actually didn't really know what we were, I mean we acted like a couple, we liked each other, we kissed like 2 times before, and well. There was really nothing more to it, from what it looked like me and Ally we're a couple. And I didn't really mind it anymore, if I hadn't noticed all this time that Ally and I acted as if we were a couple I obviously didn't care anymore I didn't care about us losing our friendship because well, it was all worth it in the end.

"AUSTIN!?" Ally yelled.

"Oh right… Ally you and I… we're… a couple," I said, "You know if you wanna be," I added. She stared at me blankly for a second and then smiled widely. She flew in for a hug and let out a sigh of relief.

We got dressed and went back outside and sat back down on the gravel waiting for Mrs. Sanchez and the others to come out.

"….So do you want to tell Trish,Dez, Ross, and Laura or do you want to wait?" I asked.

"…I don't know maybe we should wait a little bit, you know see how things go," she replied. I nodded in agreement.

The other couples came soon after us and Mrs. Sanchez came out, empty handed.

"So class, today we are going to have a free day… cause I don't know what other exserscises you guys can do to be honest," she said chuckling.

'_I knew it,_' I thought. I turned back to Ally who was having a brief conversation with a girl named Ashley, I tapped her on the shoulder and waited patiently for her to turn around.

"Yeah Austin," she said turning to me.

"What do you want to do for our free day?" I asked.

"I don't know, it would be a lot easier if we didn't have Isabella with us right now, cause there are millions of other things that we can do that doesn't involve a child," she said giggling.

"So true," I agreed, "so I guess we'll just have to go over to the lake or something. I'll see if Trish, Dez,R oss, and Laura want to come," I said getting up and walking over to Trish and Dez.

"Hey do you guys wanna come to the lake with me and Ally?" I asked.

Trish nodded rapidly and got up; "I really need you to take me away from this weird freckle faced creep," she said, her eyes basically bulging out of the sockets.

"Okay…." I said awkwardly.

I walked over to Ross and Laura; "Do you guys wanna come to the lake with me, Ally Trish, and Dez?" I asked.

"Sure, anything that'll keep me and Ross awake is fine with me," Said Laura, yawning. I nodded and walked back over to Ally, she was already standing up.

"Alright, they agreed to come, let's go before they get there though, cause there acting kinda weird right now," I said.

"Alright sounds good to me," Said Ally, grabbing the baby and walking away.

* * *

**Okay you guys, I know its short, but I had to make it short since I'm going on spring break. **

**I won't be able to update this or my new story until next week, i hope everybody has a good spring. :)**

**Nikki**


	17. Soo

**hi everyone! Long time no update. Its been quite some time.**

**As some may know I've been trying to decide on rather to keep this story up or not. And honestly i loved writing this, it's my first fanfic. But its rushed, poorly written, confusing, and the plot makes no sense. I noticed i only have 50 reviews on 17 chapters, and my newer story almost has more than that. What I'm implying here is that this story sucks, I know it, you know it.**

**Yes, this story is going bye bye. **

**I cant help but feel bad though, for leaving you hanging and i wont. So i decided that I'm going to totally remake this story from scratch. The plot will be a little changed. No baby, no trip etc. Basically I'm going to show what potential this story has. And I know since I've gotten help on my writing since then I'll be happy, and most of all you will too.**

**The remake will hopefully be up in the next two weeks, but with school starting and stuff I don't know.**

**So until then MTL readers.**

**this is the start of something better and amazing, something new. **

**Nikki :)**


End file.
